Easy A
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: 22 year old Toby Cavanaugh just got his first teaching job at Rosewood high. 18 year old Spencer Hastings is one of his students. When Mr. Cavanaugh gives Spencer a low grade on her paper. She'll do anything to get a better grade. ANYTHING! Rated T for now some chapters maybe rated M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Easy A**

**Part one**

(Spencer's pov)

I walk with my friends into my last class of the day, AP English. I'm really nervous to see what I got on my research paper. We turned it in a week ago and we are finally getting them back today.

I walk into class and smile at the teacher. I take my seat in the front row. Our English teacher is a very young attractive man. Mr. Cavanaugh is twenty two years old and he just started teaching here this semester. I happen to find Mr. Cavanaugh to be a very sexy teacher, and I'm pretty sure he has a nice set of abs underneath his shirt. I would be lying if I said I don't have a crush on him. I'm pretty sure he likes me too. Even though I'm his student, he always stares at me the most and compliments me more than the other students. One time when I dropped my notebook I swear I caught him looking up my skirt when I bent over to pick it up. There was another time when he was checking me out at the spring formal.

"Good afternoon class," Mr. Cavanaugh speaks up. The class mumbles "Good afternoon." "Just give me a secant to take attendance and then we can begin class," he says. Everyone turns to their friends while he takes attendance, but I keep my eyes on him. He really is hot with that hair and those blue eyes. Is it weird for me to want him to teach class shirtless? Now that would be hot. When nobody else was paying attention, I swore I saw Mr. Cavanaugh looking at me.

"Okay, class please get out your reading books for silent reading, while I grade the rest of the research papers," he instructs. After forty five minutes of reading Mr. Cavanaugh finally stood up. "Okay, I have your papers all graded, so I will hand those back. Most of you did very well, and others need to work a little harder next time."

I was excited when he laid my paper down in front of me. I picked it up, but my smile faded once I saw my grade. I got a C? How could I get a C on my paper? I worked on it for five hours a day for the past seven days. I skipped out on studying for my French test to write this paper, and he gives me a C? I look through my paper, and notice a little note written on one of the pages. _–See me after class-_

The bell rang, so I collected my stuff, and then walked out of class. After putting my stuff in my locker and said goodbye to my friends, I walked back to Mr. Cavanaugh's room. I knock on the door and he lets me in. He closes the door behind me, and then locks it. He gestures for me to sit down "Spencer, please have a seat." I sit down at one of the desks while he sits up on his teaching desk.

"I want to know why I got a C on my paper," I blurt out. "Spencer, your paper was good, but not as good as you're other papers," he says. "That's because it's different. I really think my grade is unfair. I deserve a better grade" I say while crossing my arms. "I'm not changing your grade. I graded your paper fair and I'm keeping it as it is," he says. "There's got to be something I can do to get you to change my grade. I will do anything," I exclaim. He shakes his head "I don't take bribes Spencer." I was about to give up until an idea came to mind. This idea just might work since I know he checks me out all the time.

I stand up from my desk and walk towards him. "There's got to be something I can do for you." "No, there's not," he says, but I could hear the crack in his voice. When I was just an inch away from his face, I put on a seductive smile. I put my hand on his cheek "are you sure there's nothing I can do? Maybe do some extra credit?" I run my hand all the way down his chest. He gulps "I um... uh. No! No I don't do extra credit." I could see the lust in his eyes. He wants me just as much as I want him. "Mr. Cavanaugh," I say in a low seductive voice. "I don't think you understand what I'm willing to do to get you to change your mind," I say. I go back to stroking his cheek.

"Spencer," he moans. "I've seen you checking me out before, and just last week I saw you looking up my skirt. I know you want me Mr. Cavanaugh. I can see it in your eyes," I whisper in his ear. My hot breath on his neck makes him moan. I smile at him seductively as I run my hand down his crotch, that's when I knew he was going to lose it.

(Toby's Pov)

I watched my class as they exited my classroom. My eyes landed on one of my students, Spencer Hastings. Even though it's wrong and Spencer's one of my student's. She's still the sexiest girl I have ever seen. When I watched her walk out my eyes landed on her long, tan legs that traveled all the way up to her ass. That ass that I have wanted to grab, so badly ever since I first laid eyes on her. Last week when she dropped her notebook, I couldn't help myself from staring up her skirt. I know it's wrong, but damn I would gladly do her any day if I had the chance.

I contained my excitement when Spencer came back to my classroom. I closed the door and then locked it as she took a seat at one of the desks. She was trying to persuade me to change her grade on her paper. Which I want to, but as a teacher I have to be fair. Wait a minute now she's looking at me seductively. She gets up from her seat in the sexiest way possible, and walks over to me. Goddammit, could she please walk faster, so I can do her already. I shake my head and tell myself its wrong I'm a teacher and she's my student. But oh my god, the way she's touching me. I can't resist.

She whispers in my ear "I've seen you checking me out before and just last week I saw you looking up my skirt. I know you want me Mr. Cavanaugh. I can see it in your eyes." The feeling of her hot breath on my neck makes me moan. "Spencer" I try not to moan a second time, at the feeling of her hand running down my body. Her hand touched my crotch, and right there I just lost it. I couldn't take it anymore. I want her so bad.

I grumble to myself in defeat as I stand up off my desk and push her up against the wall. She stares at me for a secant, before I crash my lips on to hers. The feeling of her tongue slipping into my mouth makes me moan. I kiss her ferociously as I push her more against the wall. I groan at the feeling of her body against mine, and deepen the kiss. God, I want this. I want her so bad.

I pull away from the kissing, leaving us both gasping for air. "Okay Spencer," I breathe out. She was breathing heavily as well. "If you let me do you right here in this classroom, I will change your C to an A-, deal?" "Deal," she breathes out, and then reconnects her lips to mine, kissing me more ferociously than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Easy A**

**Writers note**

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I have some ideas about this story, but I don't know if I should continue it as a full story. What do you guys think? Should I make this a whole story or leave it as a one shot?


	3. Chapter 3

**Easy A**

Chapter 2

( )

In my life I have done some really stupid things, but I think I just hit a whole new level of stupidity. Last Friday I seduced a teacher to change my grade. Not only was that wrong, but if we got caught Mr. Cavanaugh could have lost his job. It was so unfair for both of us, but mostly unfair for him. Now I feel extremely guilty for what I did. I know I don't deserve the A I got. The worst part about this whole thing is. I think I might have feelings for him. I can't be in a relationship with my teacher it's not right.

On Monday I sat with my friend's Aria, Emily, and Hanna. I was listening to all of them going on and on about their love lives. Poor me is just sitting here wishing I could be in a relationship with Mr. Cavanaugh, but can't because it's wrong on so many levels. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I overheard Aria say something about kissing Mr. Fitz. "Aria, you seriously kissed a teacher?" Emily asks. Aria picks at her salad "Yeah we met before school started." "Where?" I ask. "We met at a pub and he started talking to me," she says. "You met him at a pub and he hit on you?" I question. "We were talking about writing," she says. "Yeah, read any good books lately?" I tease. The other girls laugh. She playfully hits my arm "Hey seriously."

"Aria you can't date a teacher it's not right," Emily says. "Emily's right. Dating a teacher is just weird," Hanna says. "I didn't know he was a teacher when I met him," Aria says. "It doesn't matter he's an older man!" Hanna exclaims. "Have you two slept together?" Emily asks. Aria looks away "it was just one time." "Aria, you slept with Mr. Fitz that's crazy!" Emily says. "Will you keep your voice down? I don't want anybody else to know," she says.

The whole time Aria argued with Hanna and Emily. I did some thinking. Aria made a mistake of sleeping with a teacher, and started a relationship with him. Why shouldn't I be in a relationship with Mr. Cavanaugh? It's not like we're twenty years apart. He's only four years older than me. That's not too bad right? "Aria, Mr. Fitz is a teacher. You shouldn't be sleeping with him right Spencer?" Emily asks. Everyone is now looking at me. My face turns red as I looked down to avoid their gaze. "Spencer," Emily says. "Sure it's wrong, but if Aria didn't know who he was when they met. Who are we to judge it's her life," I say. I pat Aria's shoulder "Aria has the right to love who ever she wants." Aria smiles "Thanks Spence." "Okay Spencer, what's gotten into you? Last semester you would have attacked Aria for herself destructive behavior. Now you're supporting it?" Emily says. "It's her life Emily! She can be with whoever she wants!" I yell. I grab my stuff and then get up. I ignored them calling my name and walked out of the cafeteria.

I walk down the hallway and stop in front of Mr. Cavanaugh's doorway. He was sitting at his desk grading papers. I knock on his door to get his attention. He looks at me in surprise. He gestures for me to come in "Spencer, come on in." I walk over and stand in front of his desk. "You're not here to try and seduce me again, are you?" he teases. I smile and say "No, I just wanted to get the notes." "You don't have my class for another hour," he reminds me. "I know, I wanted to get a head start," I say. He holds up my research paper "nice job on your paper." I felt a little guilty when he showed me my grade.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," I say. "What you seducing me or me having sex with a student?" he asks. "Both," I say. He stands up and sighs. "What we did was wrong," he says. "I know," I say. "You're my student and you seduced me," he says. "I know and that was wrong I'm sorry. I backed you in a corner and that wasn't fair to you," I say. "It was wrong and unprofessional," he says. "I know. I don't deserve an A on this paper. Maybe you should just keep it as a C" I say while handing the paper back to him. He shakes his head "No, we made a deal. A deals a deal, so you get an A," he says. He starts heading for the door, but I stop him. "Mr. Cavanaugh wait it wasn't just for a grade." "It doesn't matter Spencer. What matters is that we never let it happen again," he says roughly. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I did it because I like you?" I ask. He turns around and looks at me. We stare at each other for what seemed like forever, but was really only 2 minutes. "I am your teacher and you are my student. That is all we will ever be. Now if you'll excuse me I have to monitor the halls," he says and then walks out.

**Sneak peek of Chapter three**

_After the bell rang I collected me stuff. As I stood up I heard someone call my name. I turn around and see Alex Santiago walking up to me. He smiles "hey Spencer." "Hey Alex," I say politely. I didn't really feel like talking I just wanted to get out of here, so I could go home. "I just wanted to see how you're doing," he says. I sigh and say "I'm fine I guess." While I was talking to Alex I noticed Mr. Cavanaugh, standing behind his desk watching us. _

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter you can expect to see some jealous Toby, so stay tuned**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(Spencer' )

After the bell rang I collected me stuff. As I stood up I heard someone call my name. I turn around and see Alex Santiago walking up to me. He smiles "hey Spencer." "Hey Alex," I say politely. I didn't really feel like talking. I just wanted to get out of here, so I could go home. "I just wanted to see how you're doing," he says. I sigh and say "I'm fine I guess." While I was talking to Alex I noticed Mr. Cavanaugh, standing behind his desk watching us.

He had this strange look in his eye while watching us. I tried my best to pay attention to Alex. "You look really nice today," Alex compliments me. I smile and say "thank you." When I looked back over at Mr. Cavanaugh, he was giving Alex the death stare. That's when it hit me. Mr. Cavanaugh is jealous.

I smirk at him and then turn my full attention back to Alex. "I've wanted to talk to you for a while now," Alex says. I smile "really?" "Yeah, you seem like a really cool person to talk to and I would like to get to know you," he says. "What do you want to know?" I ask. He smiles shyly "I was wondering if you're seeing anyone or with somebody." I look over at Mr. Cavanaugh, who looked like he was ready to murder Alex. I smile at him "As a matter of fact Alex, I am not with anyone." He smiles "great, maybe I could take you out sometime?" "Yeah, that sounds great. I would love to go out with you," I say. He smiles "awesome, so is Friday night good for you?" "Friday is perfect," I say. "Cool,' he smiles and then walks out of the classroom.

I smile to myself and then turn to face Mr. Cavanaugh. He had a disapproving look on his face. "Is there a problem Mr. Cavanaugh?" I ask. He shakes his head "No, everything is fine. Have fun on your date." "I plan to," I say and then walk out.

**(Toby' )**

I'm not really the type to wish death upon anyone, but when I watched Alex ask Spencer out I wanted to punch his face in. Spencer just stood there smirking at me. God, why does she have to be so attractive? She just had to come by during lunch and tell me she likes me. I knew I always liked her since I first saw her at the beginning of the semester. I tried to ignore that feeling for many weeks. Then she comes in on Friday and seduces me. Now I can't get her out of my head. I want to be with Spencer, but I can't. As long as I'm her teacher we can't be together.

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. I look up and see Spencer walk back in. "What are you doing?" I ask. She points at her desk "I forgot my notebook." I cross my arms "Spencer, why are you doing this?" "Doing what?" she asks. "Going on a date with Alex," I say. "Jealous?" she teases. "No but, if your using him to make me jealous your wasting your time," I say. She laughs bitterly "I am not using him to make you jealous, I'm trying to move on." "Oh really? then why were you looking at me when he asked you out?" I ask "I'll have you know I have liked Alex since freshmen year," she says. "Is that the truth?" I ask. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do," she says and then walks out. I sit back and sigh as I watch her walk away. Why did I have to become a teacher? I wouldn't be in this problem if I didn't like her so much. "I should have become a carpenter," I mumble to myself.

(Spencer's pov)

The girls stopped by my house to help me get ready for my date with Alex. I'm actually really excited for this date. I have been waiting for Alex to ask me out since the 9th grade, and now it finally happened. Maybe this date will help me get over Mr. Cavanaugh.

Hanna holds up two knee length dresses "Pink or blue?" I point at the blue dress "I think I'll go blue." Aria comes over and curls my hair, while Emily does my makeup. "Are you nervous about your date?" Aria asks while finishing up mu curls. "Yeah" I say. Aria senses my sudden change of mood "What's wrong?" I sigh "nothing." "Spencer, you're not thinking of backing out on the date are you?" Hanna asks. "No, I've wanted this since the 9th grade. I'm just really nervous" I say. "Don't worry Spence, everything is going to be fine. Now go have fun on your date," Emily says. I stand up to give each of the girls a hug and thank them for their help. I heard Alex honk from outside, so I grabbed my purse and ran outside.

"You look nice," Alex says while we were riding in his car. I blush and say "thank you." I looked up at the sky and noticed a few gray clouds coming in. "Looks like it may rain," I say. "Our dates inside, so it wouldn't matter," he says.

A few minutes later we showed up to the Country Club. We waited to be seated at a table set for two. Dinner was going lovely and I was actually having a good time. Alex was funny, charming, and nice. "Spencer, I need to talk to you about something," he says and then everything went down from there.

He sets his fork down and rests his elbows on the table. He clears his throat before he speaks "Spencer I want to tell you why I asked you out." I wait for him to continue "Okay." "There's this girl that I really like. She goes to our school. She's smart, pretty, and fun," he says. "You took me on a date just to tell me you like someone else?" I ask. "Spencer, you're cute and funny too, but this other girl is hot," he says. I sit back and sigh in disbelief. "Why am I here?" I ask. "Your good friends with Alison right?" he asks. "I know her, but we're not friends" I say. "I was just wondering, could you talk to Alison and see if she likes me back?" he asks. "You got to be kidding me!" I exclaim. "What!? Alison is hot,' he says. I stand up and grab my stuff. He tries to stop me "Spencer wait!" I turn back and wait to see what he has to say. "Can you at least give Alison a call?" he asks seriously. My face turns red and my body fills with anger. I pick up my glass of water and pour it all over his head. "Call her yourself, you no good asshole!" I yell and then run out into the pouring rain.

**Sneak peek of Chapter 4**

_(Toby's. Pov)_

_I was sitting down on my couch watching reruns of "Full house," when there was a knock on my door. I stand up and open the door only to find a soaking wet Spencer, standing out in the pouring rain crying. "Spencer Are you okay?' I ask. She sniffles and shakes her head "no." I pull her inside and wrap a blanket around her. "Come on let's get you cleaned up."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**(Toby's Pov)**

I was sitting down on my couch watching reruns of "Full house," when there was a knock on my door. I stand up and open the door only to find a soaking wet Spencer, standing out in the pouring rain crying. "Spencer Are you okay?' I ask. She sniffles and shakes her head "no." I pull her inside and wrap a blanket around her. "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

After Spencer showered and got her cleaned up, I gave her one of my shirts to wear. I made her a cup of coffee and then we sat down on the couch to talk. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was still sniffling. I hand her the cup and our fingers touch. "Thank you," she says. I sit down beside her and wait for her to speak. "You want to tell me what happened?" I ask. She shakes her head "it was stupid." "You ran here in the pouring rain crying. Clearly something's wrong," I say. "My date with Alex didn't go to well," she says. "What happened?' I ask. "He's an ass," she says. "What did he do?" I ask. She turns her head away from me, and starts crying again. "Hey," I scot over and wrap my arm around her. She lays her head on my shoulder and cries.

I waited a few minutes for her to stop crying. Once she was done she lifts her head off my shoulder, but I keep my arm around her. "The date started out fine and then he told me he likes somebody else," she says. I was confused "Why did he ask you out?" "He wanted to ask me if I would talk to Alison for him. He wants me to find out if she likes him," she says. "I thought he liked you," I say. "I did too. He told me I was smart, funny, and nice, but Alison is hot." That makes me mad. It's sad to know that some guy would use a girl. I would like to go up to Alex to teach him a lesson, and I don't just mean a lesson in English class.

"Alex is a jerk. You deserve someone better," I say. "Yeah, but the thing is. I was doing the same thing," she says. "How?" I ask. "I liked Alex a while ago, but now I like someone else," she says. "Who?" I ask. She looks down at the ground "it doesn't matter who. The person I like can't be with me." Somehow I knew she was talking about me. "Meaning he wants to, but he can't," I say. "Is he not even willing to take a chance, because it's wrong or is he scared?" I ask. I shrug and say "both." She nodes her head in understanding "I am too."

We stare at each other for a moment. I reach up and brush some of her hair back. I caress her cheek and slowly start leaning in towards her. We lean in closer and closer until finally our lips touch. I pull her body closer to mine and deepen the kiss. She reaches up and cups my face, while my hands roam all over her body. After a while we finally pulled apart, both of us gasping for air.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything after kissing me like that," she says. "I did feel something," I say. "You know it's wrong, but it feels right. That's all that matters," she says. "I want nothing more than to be with you," I say. "Then be with me. I'm not going to be your student forever and until then we can make things work," she says. He thinks for a moment and then says "being together is risky, but I want you." "I'm willing to take that risk if you are" she says. I node my head and say "okay."

I pull her in for a short kiss and then wrap her in my arms. "Do you want to spend the night?" I ask. "I don't think we should sleep together for a while," she says. I chuckle and say "I mean do you want to sleep here tonight, so you don't have to walk home in the rain?" She nodes her head and says "yes." I stood up and then offered her a hand. She smiles and follows me to my room.

I lay down beside her and turn on my side so we're looking at each other. "Spencer," I say. She opens her eyes "hmm?" "I don't want you calling me Mr. Cavanaugh outside of class anymore," I say. She looks at me "what should I call you?" "You can call me by my first name Toby." She smiles and says "okay Toby." I wrap my arm around her and allow her to lay her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and mumble "goodnight."

**Sneak peek of chapter 5**

_(Spencer's pov)_

_Later that day I was hanging out at Aria's house along with Hanna. "Where were you last night Spencer, I tried calling you," Aria says. "I shut my phone off and went to sleep as soon as I got home," I say. "How did your date with Alex go?" Hanna asks. I roll my eyes and say "not good."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

(Spencer's pov)

I woke up the next morning in a strange place. I opened my eyes and looked around. I knew I wasn't at my house or at a friend's house. Then I remembered the night I had last night. I went on a date with Alex only to have him tell me he likes someone else. I was crushed, so I ran to Toby's house in the rain. That's when I remembered I spent the night at Toby's.

When I looked over at Toby I noticed that he was already up. He was leaning his head on his hand and looking at me. I smile shyly and hide myself under the blanket. "Why are you staring at me?" I ask. "Because, you're cute when you sleep," he says. I stick my head out from under the blanket. "How long have you been watching me?" "Ten minutes," he says. "That's creepy," I tease. "I can't help it you look so adorable when you sleep," he says. I giggled when he kissed my nose. He removes himself from the bed and stands up to put on a shirt. "Do you want some breakfast before you go?" he asks. "Breakfast sounds great," I say. I get out of bed and follow him into the kitchen. I sat at the breakfast bar and watched him cook our breakfast. A few minutes later he handed me a plate filled with eggs and bacon. After I was done eating he carried our plates over to the sink and washed them. I stood up and walked over to him. I loop my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I press a tender kiss upon his lips "thank you for breakfast." He kisses me back and says "your welcome." "I'll just go get dressed and then I'll go," I say while pulling away from his hold. "I'll miss you," he says. I giggle and say "I'll miss you too."

Later that day I was hanging out at Aria's house along with Hanna. "Where were you last night Spencer, I tried calling you," Aria says. "I shut my phone off and went to sleep as soon as I got home," I say. "How did your date with Alex go?" Hanna asks. I roll my eyes and say "not good." "Why? What happened?" she asks. I sigh and sit down beside them. "I went on the date with Alex and everything started out fine." "Then what happened?" Aria asks. "He told me he likes somebody else," I say. "Aw Spence, that's terrible," Aria says. "He admitted that he just asked me out to see if I would talk to the girl he likes, to find out if she likes him," I say. "That jerk," Aria says. "Boys are pigs," Hanna says. "Who does he like?" Aria asks. "The girl every boy likes, Alison," I say. "And he wants you to talk to her for him?" Aria asks. "Yeah," I say. "And are you?" Hanna asks. I shake my head "hell no." "What did you do when he told you he likes somebody else?" Hanna asks. "I poured my water over his head and then ran out in the pouring rain," I say. "Good that douche bag," Hanna says.

"Wait you walked home in the rain? Why didn't you call one of us for a ride?" Aria asks. "I figured you would be busy with Ezra," I say. "You could have called me or Emily," Hanna says. "I know I just didn't think about it at the time, plus I kind of just wanted to be alone," I say. "That's understandable," Hanna says. "How are you feeling now?" Aria asks. "I'm better, on my way home I ran into somebody and they maybe me feel better," I say. "Really, anybody we know?" Aria asks. I think for a minute "no, I don't think you know him." "It doesn't matter, what matters is you're feeling better, but I would like to shove my heal up Alex's…" "Hanna!" Aria stops her from continuing that sentence. "Thanks Han, but I took care of it," I say. "You don't have to worry about it anymore. Emily's coming over. We can have girls only movie night," Aria says. I smile and say "that sound fun." Hanna stands up and says "I get to pick the movie!" "I'll make the popcorn," Aria says. "I'll call Emily, and ask her to bring pizza," I say.

Emily showed up with pizza and then we all sat down to watch a movie. Haft way through the movie we got bored and decided to play would you rather. "Would you rather dance with a monkey or sleep in a bed with ten spiders" Emily asks. "Dance with a monkey," Emily says. "Ew I don't want to dance with a monkey," Hanna says. "Would you rather sleep with ten spiders? I ask. "Hell no!" she exclaims. "Okay Hanna, your turn," Aria says. She thinks for a minute "would you rather make out with Mr. Fitz or Mr. Cavanaugh?" "Ezra!" Aria exclaims. "Neither because I'm gay," Emily says. "I would pick Mr. Cavanaugh, he's hot," Hanna says. "He is pretty cute," Aria says. "What about you Spencer?" Emily asks. "Uh I don't know. I can't really picture myself kissing a teacher," I say. "Well pretend they weren't your teachers, then who would to kiss?" Hanna asks. I shrug and say "I don't know, I guess Mr. Cavanaugh is kind of cute." Hanna throws her hands in the air and shouts "yes team Cavanaugh for the win!"

"You know I can totally picture Spencer making out with Mr. Cavanaugh," Aria says. "Me too, I can see them standing behind a closed classroom, just making out on his desk," Hanna says. I tried hard not to blush at their comments. "What about Aria making out with Mr. Fitz. I bet they do it in the janitor's closet," I say trying to change the subject. Aria was now the one blushing. "Aria, have you guys ever hooked up in a closet?" Hanna asks. "No, but we may have made out a couple times in his classroom after school," Aria says with a smirk. "Oh my god that's so hot. I wish I could have a hot teacher, but the only teacher I'm stuck with is Mr. Reynolds and he's old and fat," Hanna says making all of us laugh. "Can we please stop talking about hot teachers, and move on," Emily says. "I agree with Emily" I say. Hanna groans and says "fine, let's get back to the movie."

**Sneak peek of Chapter 6**

"_Spencer!" Aria calls out from haft way down the hall. I turn back around and wait for her to catch up. "Hey I can't talk, I'm late for class," I say. "Where were you doing lunch today?" Aria asks. "uh… I was in the library," I say. "Emily checked the library and said you weren't there," she says. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

__**(Spencer's pov)**

On Monday morning I walked down the stairs and found my parents talking to Melissa about something. My mom was the first one to notice me walk into the kitchen. "Good Morning sweetie, do you want some coffee?" "Yeah thanks," I say. She pours me a cup and hands it to me. "Spencer I saw that you got an A on your English paper. I'm real proud of you," dad says. I fake a smile "oh thanks dad." "English must be your greatest subject since everything you've done is an A," mom says. "Well I really like English and I have a really good teacher," I say. "How do you do so well on your papers Spencer?" Melissa asks. "I have never gotten anything more than an A-." "I uh… I just work really hard on them," I say. _"And seduced my teacher"_ I say to myself. "That's good Spencer. It looks like your finally starting to act more like Melissa," dad says. "Melissa has been such a good influence on me," I say. "Melissa is the perfect child. You could be the perfect child if you got your History grade up," mom says. "Yeah I'll be sure to work on that," I say. "Well you better get to school so you're not late. Melissa's never been late to school a day in her life," dad says. I rinse out my coffee cup and head off to school.

When I got to school all my friends were waiting for me by my locker. They all looked worried. "Hey, what's going on?" I ask. "Nothing," Aria says. The girls were now staring at something behind me. I turn around to see what their looking at. Alison and Alex were walking down the hall together holding hands. I looked back at the girls who were looking at me with concern. "No it's okay guys I'm totally fine." "Are you sure?" Hanna asks. "Yeah, you guys I'm totally fine. Alison and Alex look good together. They're both jerks, so clearly they belong together," I say. When I looked at Emily she was still staring at Alison and Alex. They were now talking and laughing together. "Em, really its fine," I say. I noticed her fake a smile and say "your right it's no big deal." "Come on guys we better get to class," Aria says. They all start heading to class, but I pull Emily to the side since I knew something was wrong. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asks. "Because, you were staring at Alison and Alex with a sad look on your face," I say. "I was just worried about you," she says. I could tell she was lying. I know her to well. "Emily does this have anything to do with the fact that you have a crush on Alison?" I ask. "Spencer, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone," she says. "I didn't. Me and you are the only ones that know," I say. She sighs and says "I guess I did feel a little jealous when I saw them together, but I'm okay now." "Are you sure?" I ask. She smiles and says "Yeah, come on let's get to class." We link our arms together and then walk down the hall.

Instead of going to lunch with the girls, I decided the stop by Toby's classroom. When I walked in he was standing at the chalk board writing down today's assignments. "Wow," I say. "You make writing on a chalkboard look sexy." He looks up and smiles "shouldn't you be at lunch?" "Maybe, but I much rather spend time with my favorite teacher," I say. I close the door behind me and then walk over to him. He walks around to the front of his desk to meet me haft way. He puts his hands on my waist and says "I like spending time with my favorite student." "Am I your favorite student because I work hard or because I had sex with you?" I tease while looping my arms around his neck. "You're my favorite student because you work hard," he says. I smirk and say "oh really? You seemed you like me a lot more when I was on your desk like this." He picks me up and sets me down on his desk. "And when I wrapped my legs around your waste like this," I say while replicating that. "And when I kissed your neck like this," I say in a low seductive voice while kissing down his neck. "Spence," he moans my name. He tried hard to resist. I pull away with a smirk on my face. "We can't do this now, lunch is almost over," he says. "Okay fine, I'll stop by your place later," I say. He kisses me one last time before letting me go.

"Spencer!" Aria calls out from haft way down the hall. I turn back around and wait for her to catch up. "Hey I can't talk, I'm late for class," I say. "Where were you doing lunch today?" Aria asks. "uh… I was in the library," I say. "Emily checked the library and said you weren't there," she says. "I went to the library and then I went to talk to Mr. Cavanaugh about something," I say. "Why didn't you just wait to ask later?" she asks. "I don't know I was heading that way, so I decided to do it than," I say. "Oh, Last night Ezra gave me a key to his apartment," she says. "Why did he give you a key?" I ask. "I don't know. I guess that was his way of saying I'm welcome anytime," she says. "That's so sweet," I say. "I asked Ezra if you could hang out with us sometime and he said yes," she says. "You want me to hang out with you and Ezra? What you want me to be a third wheel or something?" I ask. "No, Ezra has a younger brother coming to town and I thought maybe you would like to double date," she says. "Aria I know your trying to fix my love life, but I don't want to date a teacher's brother. It would be weird to hang out with a teacher outside of school," I say. "Hey, I thought you supported me on that," she says. "I do, but that doesn't mean I have to be best friends with a teacher," I say. "I'm not asking you to become Ezra's new BFF. I just want my friend's to get along with my boyfriend," she says. I sigh and say "I know, the truth is I'm just not ready to date." She sighs and says "Okay." "I got to get to class," I say and then walk down the hall.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Good news for Haleb fans, because Caleb is coming up in the next chapter. Question: Do you think Aria's going to find out about Spencer and Toby? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**(Toby's Pov)**

For the past two weeks Spencer and I have been working hard to hide our relationship. We're doing a pretty good job of hiding it since no one seems to be catching on. Tonight Spencer is coming over to my place for dinner. It will be our first real date. Since I can't take her out anywhere, I decided to cook her dinner at my place. At around 7oclock Spencer knocked on the door. I opened the door and was greeted by a peck on the lips. "Hey," I say. She walks inside and I close the door behind her. "Can I take your jacket?" I ask. "Sure," she shrugs it off and hands it to me. "It smells good in here," she says. "I'm making you something for dinner," I say. She sits at the breakfast bar and watches me cut up some unions. "What are you making?" she asks. I smile and say "it's a surprise." "I hate surprises," she says. I lean across the counter to kiss her on the lips "trust me you'll like this surprise." "How do I know you're not trying to poison me?" she teases. I chuckle and say "I'm not trying to poison you I'm trying to surprise you, now let me get back to work please." She groans "alright."

A haft and hour later dinner was ready to be served. Spencer and I sat down at the nicely set table, for a romantic candle light dinner. "Okay, tonight's special is spaghetti and meatballs, with a side of salad and bread sticks," I say while setting the food on the table. She smiles and says "Um, everything looks great." After I served our dinner, I kissed her cheek and then took my seat across from her. "So, you know how to teach, charm a girl, and cook. Are there any other things I don't know about you?" she asks. "Yes, I'm also married and have three kids," I tease. The look on her face was priceless. I chuckle and say "I'm just kidding." "Jerk," she teases making me laugh even more. "Did you always want to become a teacher?" she asks. "No, when I was in high school I wanted to be a carpenter," I say. "You build things?" she asks. I node my head and say "Yeah, over the summer during high school I would spend all my free time in my workshop building things." "I would love you see some of your work," she says. I smile and say "I would be happy to show you."

After dinner Spencer, helped me with the dishes. Once she was done drying off the last plate, I take her hand and lead her to my bedroom. "What are you doing?" she asks. I smile and say "I'm going to show you some of my work." I take her back to my room, so I could show her the dresser, the bed, the bedside tables, and the bookshelf I made. She runs her fingers a crossed the bookshelf. She smiles in amazement "I can't believe you made all these things." "I made a bunch of other stuff in the past," I say. "What happened to them?" she asks curiously. "When I was seventeen my house caught on fire and all of the stuff I made got burnt," I say. I sigh and sit down on the bed "my mother died in the fire." Spencer sits down beside me and wraps a comforting arm around me. She leans her head on my shoulder and says "I'm sorry." I take my mother's picture of my bedside table and show it to her. "This picture was the only thing that survived the fire. The pictures a little burnt on the edges, but other than that it's in perfect condition." "She's beautiful," Spencer says. "She was beautiful. She was a teacher too you know. After she died I decided to become a teacher just like her," I say. "That's good that you wanted to be like your mom. It must have meant you had a strong connection with her," she says. I node my head and say "I did. She was my best friend. It may be hard to believe, but I wasn't always this good looking. In high school I was considered the school freak with my long hair," I say. I show her another picture of me from when I was a junior in high school. She studious the picture for a minute and then puts it down. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the cheek. "You were no school freak, and I think you look adorable with your long hair." She kisses me on the cheek again then leans her head back on my shoulder.

"I wish I had a good connection with my mom," she says. "I would like to have a good connection with anyone in my family, but what they want is another perfect child like Melissa, and I can't be that." This time I was the one to wrap my arm around her and kiss her forehead. "You are perfect Spence, to me you are." I kiss her again on the top of her head. She closes her eyes for a second and then looks up at me with loving eyes. I lean down to capture her lips in a kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist to deepen the kiss. I carefully laid us back on the bed with me on top of her. I ran my hands up and down her waist as the kiss was getting more and more heated. She moans when I stick my tongue in her mouth. Her hands skim the ends of my shirt getting ready to pull it off, until her phone rang. I unwillingly get off of her, so she can get up and get her phone. She picks up her phone "hello?" She hangs up after a few seconds and starts picking up her stuff. "Who was that?" I ask. "My mom she wants me home," she says. I sigh in disappointment "okay." She leans down to capture my lips in a quick kiss and then runs out the door.

**(Spencer's pov)**

The next day I was sitting in English class along with Hanna and Aria. I paid close attention to the lesson Mr. Cavanaugh/Toby was giving, when there was a knock on the door. He stops teaching and walks over to answer the door. A boy with shaggy brown hair walks in. I looked at Hanna, who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the boy that just walked in. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Cavanaugh, but I just started school today," the new boy says while handing Mr. Cavanaugh a note. He reads the note and nodes. "Welcome to my class Caleb," Mr. Cavanaugh says while shaking the new boys hand. He gestures to the desk next to Hanna and says "you can sit in the back next to Hanna Marin. Hanna, would you please raise your hand, so Caleb knows who you are?" "That's me," Hanna says while raising her hand. Sparks flew the moment Hanna and Caleb locked eyes. Caleb eagerly walks over and takes his seat next to Hanna. He smiles and winks at her "hey princess, how's it going?" Hanna just rolled her eyes and said "It's Hanna not princess. Either learn my name or don't address me at all." Caleb snickers and says "Feisty, I like them feisty," Caleb tries to flirt with Hanna. Even though Hanna kept rolling her eyes at him, I could already tell she has a crush on him. I think I just witnessed the birth of a new relationship.

**Okay, so what did you think of that Chapter? Did you like the twist about Toby's past or no? **

**Spoiler! Someone finds out about Spencer and Toby's relationship in the next chapter! Any guesses on who it is?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

(Spencer's pov)

There is nothing I hate more than lying to my friends. I especially hate lying to Aria. I've been hiding my secret relationship from them for a month. Last night Aria and I got into a fight after I turned her down. She didn't understand why I would rather stay home and study on a Saturday night instead of going to see "The Fault in Our Stars." After a short argument she hung up and she hasn't talked to me since.

On Monday Hanna seemed to be the only one talking to me. Emily seemed to be taking Aria's side on this, since she's not talking to me either. "Hanna, I'm really worried about Aria. What if she never talks to me again?" I ask. "Relax Spencer, Aria will talk to you again she just needs time to cool off." "Emily's not talking to me either," I say. "What are you and Aria fighting about?" she asks. "She's mad because I wanted to stay home on Saturday instead of going to the movies with her," I say. "Why didn't you want to go?" she asks. "I had a test to study for and I wasn't feeling well," I say. "Well if you weren't feeling well then I think it was smart that you didn't go out," she says. "Thank you," I say. "Did you try making new plans with Aria?" she asks. "Yeah, I tried calling her back Sunday, so we could hangout, but she didn't answer," I say. "What did you do after that?" she asks. "I went to her house and her mother answered the door," I say. "Maybe she wasn't home," she says. "She was home, I could hear Aria standing off to the side whispering to her mom," I say sadly. "You'll fix things Aria's your best friend she'll talk to you again," she says. The bell rings and everyone starts running to class. I sigh and say "I'll see you later."

Before lunch I stopped by 's / Toby's classroom, to drop off a book he let me barrow. I walk in and close the door behind me. "Hey Spencer," he says. I put the book on his desk and say "I'm not staying I just came to return your book." "You finished it in one day," he says sounding impressed. I smile and say "I'm a fast reader." "What did you think of the book?" he asks. "It was good I liked it. "Actually I have read "The Catcher in the Rye,"' I say. He chuckles "Why does that not surprised?" Toby walks over and wraps his arms around my waist. I wanted to kiss him, but I really needed to go. He leaves a trail of kisses down my neck. "Toby," I try not to moan. I pull away "I have to go." He smirks and says "are you sure lunch isn't over for another fifteen minutes." "I promised my friends I would be there today," I say. He sighs "fine, let me just give you a goodbye kiss." I smile and say "okay." I giggled when he kept pecking me on my lips, neck, and cheek. I tried hard to resist, but couldn't. He pressed his lips against mine for a fiery kiss. We were so busy kissing we didn't even notice the door open.

Once we see Caleb Rivers standing there, we gasp and pull away. We step away from each other and Caleb just stood there staring at us awkwardly. Toby clears his throat "um Caleb, did you need something?" "Yeah, I wanted to know if I could get the notes from Friday," he says awkwardly. "Oh of course," Toby says while handing him a copy of the notes. "Thanks, sorry to interrupt," Caleb says and then walks out. "I better go," I say and then walk out.

I searched the cafeteria for Caleb. I'm hoping that when I find him I can keep him quiet about what he saw. I finally spotted him sitting at a table with a couple other boys. I walk over and tap him on the shoulder. He takes out his earbuds and looks at me. I gesture for him to fallow me "can I talk to you alone please." He gets up and fallows me out into the empty hallway. I cross my arms and say "what did you see?" He smirks and says "what you think I saw our teacher shoving his tongue down your throat? What makes you think that?" "You don't understand," I say. "Hey who am I to judge a student teacher relationship?" "Caleb listen we really like each other and I'm tired of rules always getting in the way of peoples relationships. Doctors can't fall in love with patients, lawyers aren't supposed to fall in love with the people their defending. There are too many rules against love," I say. "I agree, but Mr. Cavanaugh can still get fired if anyone finds out," he says. "Please please please don't say anything to anybody please!" I beg. "I won't say anything, on one condition," he says. "What do you want?" I ask. "You get your friend Hanna to go on a date with me Friday night," he says. I sigh and say "fine, just please don't tell anyone about me and Toby." He smirks and says "oh you two are on first name bases." I glare at him and he puts his hands up in surrender. "I'll get you a date with Hanna," I say then walk away.

When I sat down at the table with my friends, Aria got up and Emily fallowed her. Hanna was the only one that stayed. "Hey Hanna, you know that guy in our English class Caleb?" I ask. She nodes her head and says "yeah why?" "What do you think of him?" I ask. "He's cute a little annoying," she says. "How would you like you go out with him sometime?' I ask. Her face lights up "seriously?" "Yeah, he came over to me and asked me if you want to go out with him on Friday," I say. "Yes! Yes I would!" she exclaims. I smile and say "okay good." I hand her the number Caleb gave me "that's his number you can call him and let him know." She squeals and gives me a hug "thanks Spence."

Later that night I waited upstairs in my room. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. I take a deep breath and then say "come in." Aria walks in and closes the door behind her. "Thanks for coming," I say. She crosses her arms. "Please sit down I have something important to tell you." She slowly moves across the room and sits next to me on the bed. "What's going on? Do you have another lie you're going to tell me?" she asks. I let out a shaky breath and say "no I'm going to tell you the truth." She looks at me and waits for me to say something. We say there in silence for a few good minutes. I sighed to myself and thought "if I'm going to tell her I minus well tell the other girls as well." I stand up off the bed and walk to the other side of the room. "What is it Spencer?" Aria asks. "Can you call Hanna and Emily?" She looks at me with concern "sure, why?" I turn around and look at her "I have something to tell you guys."

**Were you surprised that Caleb was the first one to know? Do you think Spencer's going to tell the girls the truth? What do you think their reactions will be? **

**Spoiler! There will be a flashback in the next chapter of how Spencer and Toby met in this story, so stay tuned! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Warning! Some parts in this chapter maybe M rated. **

(Spencer's pov)

Aria and I waited patiently for Hanna and Emily to get here. Ten minutes later Hanna and Emily came running into the room. "Spencer, are you okay?" Emily asks. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" I ask. "Aria, sent us a SOS," Hanna says. "I'm fine I just have something to tell you," I say. "What is it?" Emily asks. I look at all of them and say "you guys might want to sit down for this." Hanna sits in the red chair and Emily sits on the bed beside me. "What is going on Spencer?" Aria asks. "I've been keeping something from you guys for a while and I think I'm ready to tell you," I say. "We're your friends Spencer, you can tell us anything," Emily says. "Wait, does this have anything to do with why you've been ditching us a lot lately?" Aria asks. I node my head and say "yeah but, if I tell you, you guys have to swear not to tell anybody." They all node their heads and say "we swear." I take a deep breath and then say "I'm dating Mr. Cavanaugh." Emily looked confused, Hanna looked impressed, and Aria looked the most shocked out of all of them.

"Can you guys please say something?" I ask. "You're dating a teacher, you mean like Aria's dating Mr. Fitz?" Hanna asks. "Yeah, Toby and I started dating a month ago," I say. "You've been dating him for a month and you didn't tell us," Aria says. "I'm sorry I was just scared," I say. "Spencer we're your friend's we support you on anything," Emily says. "How can you guys be so supportive towards me for dating a teacher, but when it was Aria you gave her a hard time?" I ask. "Because it was the first time we heard about something like that, but now we support you and Aria no matter who you date," Emily says. I smile and say "thanks guys." I turn to look at Aria and say "are you mad?" Aria smiles and says "no, I understand why you didn't say anything. I waited three months before I told you guys about me and Ezra." "Thank you guys for being so supportive. This really means a lot to me," I say. "Don't worry Spence, we promise not to tell anyone," Hanna says. I thank them all again and give them each a hug.

All of a sudden the girls were looking at me with devise smiles. "What?" I ask. "Tell us how it all started," Hanna says. "What do you want me to tell you?" I ask. "Everything, tell us about how you met and the first time you felt a spark," she says. I smile and say "you guys really want the whole story?" The girls all smile and node their heads. I smile and say "okay." They all giggle and wait for me to tell them. "Don't you dare leave out a single dirty detail," Hanna says. I laugh and say "I won't." "Okay, tell us when you first met Toby," Aria says. "Toby and I first met at a school event three months ago. When we met it was like time stood still and we were the only to people on the planet."

**Flashback**

_Tonight my parents are dragging me to this stupid event at school. I usually love school events, but not when I'm going with my parents. Every time we go somewhere they always brag about Melissa to people. Sometimes they act as if Melissa's their only child and I'm just the girl that lives upstairs. I put on my navy blue dress and matching high heels. I curled my hair in nice loss curls and then did my makeup light and simple. "Spencer, it's time to go!" my dad calls up the stairs. "Coming!" I call back. _

_When we got to the school gym the place was packed. Students, teachers, and parents were all over the place. "Peter, look its Melissa's old Chemistry teacher Mr. Reynolds, let's go say hi," mom says. They walk over to greet the old teacher leaving me all alone. I sigh and look around the room hoping that one of my friends is here tonight. Sadly there was no sign of any of them. Since my parents are too busy bragging about Melissa, I decided to go hang out in the coat room until it's time to go. On my way over there I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. When I turned around I was met with the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen. _

_The tall good looking man in front of me stuck out his hand and said "hi I'm the new teacher here Mr. Cavanaugh." I just stood there and stared at him, trying not to drool over how hot he is. I snap myself out of it and shake his hand "I'm Spencer Hastings." "Are you a student here?" he asks. "Yeah I'm a senior," I say. "Wow top of the school impressive," he says. "Thanks, so what subject are you teaching?" I ask. "A.P English," he says. I smile and say "awesome I'm taking A.P English this semester." He smiles "well I really hope you're in one of my classes. I would love to see you around more." Wait was he seriously trying to flirt with me? Not that I have a problem with it I mean he's hot. I smile and say "I really hope I see you around more too." His smile makes me go weak in the knees. God he is so hot. He stood there for a few seconds looking me up and down. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's checking me out. He smiles and shakes my hand again "nice meeting you Spencer, I'm going to remember you." I smile and say "it was nice meeting you too."_

Aria interrupts my story "wait he was flirting with you?" I smile and say "yeah." "Wow Spencer, you sure do know how to pick up men," Hanna says. "Wait, so you and Toby have been dating since that school event," I shake my head and say "no, we dated a month later after we you know." The girls are smile and squeal. "Wait you and Toby already did it?" Hanna asks. I smile shyly and say "yeah." "When did you do it?" Aria asks. "A month ago I got a low grade on a paper, later that day I went back to talk to him about it to see if he would change my grade. I never intended on it to happen it just did."

_I smiled in victory when Toby got off his desk and pushed me against the wall. He stares at me intensely before crashing his lips on to mine. I moan at the feeling of his lips against mine. I decided to add to the kiss by sticking my tongue in his mouth. He kisses me fiercely as I rub my body against his. When air became necessary we pulled away and looked at each other intensely. "Okay Spencer," he breaths out. I was breathing heavily as well. "If you let me do you right here in this classroom then I will change you're C to an A-, deal?" he says. "Deal" I say then crash my lips back on his._

_He runs his hands up and down my body, feeling every inch of me he can reach. He quickly rips off my jacket and throws it on the ground. Next I go to remove his jacket and tie. He picks me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist and then carries me over to his desk. He sets me down and then leaves a hot trail of kisses down my neck. "Toby,' I moan. I help him unbutton his shirt then throw it somewhere on the floor. I gasp at the sight of his nicely built torso. I knew he had a nice set of abs underneath his shirt. _

_It didn't take long for the rest of our clothes to be removed. Now it was just me and Toby making out naked on his desk. He stops kissing me and pulls back so he can enter me. He looks at me as he holds it up to my area. "Are you ready?" he whispers. "Yes," I say. He enters me nice and slow making me moan out loud. He starts of slow and slowly begins to pick up the paste. "Spencer," he moans while moving inside me. I moan "Mr. Cavanaugh, you feel so good." He picks me up of his desk and allows me to wrap my legs around his waist. He starts pumping into me with me wrapped around him. "Oh god!" I moan. "Ah Spence," he moans. I moaned even louder when he started kissing my neck again. He started moving even faster making me scream louder. "Yes! Oh my god yes! This feels so good, don't stop please don't stop!" He sets me back down on his desks and throws one of my legs over his shoulder to get about angle on me. He was going so fast I almost couldn't breathe. I looked up at his sexy sweaty body and he too looked out of breathe._

_The sex lasted a few minutes longer, before we reached our high. He pulls out of me and allows me to get off his desk, so I could get dressed. Once we were dressed he fakes a cough and says "um nice work Spencer." "Thank you sir, so I'll see you Monday?" I ask. He nodes his head and says "yeah, see you Monday."_

When I was done telling the girls my story, they all sat there in shock. "Oh my god Spencer seduced a teacher, I am so proud of you," Hanna says with a smile. I laugh and say "thanks, anyway after it happened I went to his class on Monday. I felt guilty for what I did and tried to fix it, but he just let it go. At first he didn't want us to be together, then after my date with Alex I ran to Toby for comfort and that's when we started dating." "I think you and Toby will make a cute couple," Aria says, "Yeah, and a hot one, I mean you guys did it on his desk!" Hanna exclaims. I smile and say "well there wasn't a bed around, so we figured why not." Hanna sighs in disappointment "God I still can't believe Aria and Spencer lost their virginity before me." "Don't worry Hanna, your time will come," Emily says. "Does anyone else know about you and Toby?" Aria asks. "Caleb found out, but he promised to keep it a secret," I say. "Oh good," Hanna says. I stand up off the bed and say "you guys want to watch a movie," "Sure," Aria says. "Let's go," Emily says. "I'm there," Hanna adds and then we all rush down the stairs.

**What did you think of that chapter? Sorry the smutty stuff wasn't very good, but I'm working on it. More Spoby and some Haleb in the next chapter so stay tuned! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**(Spencer's pov)**

"You told your friends about us!" Toby exclaims. "I had to," I say. "Why?" he asks. "Why would you do that?" "I didn't have a choice. I kept lying to my friends. Hanna was getting suspicious Aria and Emily wouldn't talk to me. I had to tell them the truth," I say. "What if your friends tell someone," he says. "They won't they swore not to tell anyone. We can trust them," I say. "What about that other student Caleb?" he asks. "I took care of that Caleb, agreed not to say anything about us," I say. He sighs and says "is there anyone else that knows about us?" I shake my head "no." "Are you mad?" I ask. He smiles at me "no, I understand why you told your friends." "I really hate lying to them and I don't want to put myself in a situation where I have to choose between you or them," I say. "I understand it's okay," he says while putting his hands on my shoulders. "You want to watch a movie?" he asks. I smile and say "yeah sounds good."

**(Toby's pov)**

At some time during the movie I fell asleep. When I woke up I found my arm wrapped around Spencer and she fell asleep with her head on my chest. I smiled as I watched her sleep. She looks so peaceful. For the first time ever she seems calm, like all of the worries in the world don't exists. Over the past few months of knowing her I actually made a list of ten things I love about her. One she's smart if you were to ask her anything Spencer, would have the answer. Two she's funny even in the darkest moments she still finds a way to make me laugh. Three she's kind to anyone she meets. Four she's loyal whenever her friends need her Spencer, would drop everything and run to their side. Five she's a total sass queen no matter what anyone has to say, she always has a snappy comeback to say. Some people may find her sassiness annoying, but I just find that as another thing I love about her. Six she's adorable especially when she is sleeping. Seven she's a total nerd, but I love her nerdy side. I love how she would rather read every book in the library instead of going to parties and getting drunk every night. Eight she has a big heart, no matter what the cost she always tries to do the right thing. She cares about people even if they don't care about her. Nine she's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. Her smile can light up a whole room and she's got beautiful brown eyes that make me go weak in the knees when I look into them. Ten I love the way she makes me feel. I love how she can take my breath away by just one look. I love how she can make me happy just by entering the room. I love how my heart rate speeds up whenever she touches me, talks to me, or even looks at me. There are just so many things I love about her the list could go on forever. In that moment with me sitting on the couch with her wrapped in my arms I realized I was in love with her. I don't mean just simply liking her so much I think I love her. I

mean I am totally and completely in love with her.

I kissed the top of her head and she slowly started to stir. Her eyes blink open a few times, before she opens them completely. Once she sees me she blushes and hides her face in my chest. I smile and kiss the top of her head. "You are so adorable when you sleep," I say. She stretches her body making a cute dinosaur noise. "You want to go to bed?" I ask. She buries her head in my chest and nodes. "Okay," I say while picking her up and carrying her bridal style. I lay her down on my bed and crawled in next to her. Before I could even turn to lay on my side, she was snuggled up to me with her head on my chest and her arm around me. I smile and carefully start playing with her hair as she fell back asleep. Once she was completely back to sleep, I kissed her on the lips and then wrapped my arm around her, so I could fall asleep with the girl I love wrapped safely in my arms.

**(Spencer's pov)**

"Hey how did your date with Caleb go?" I ask Hanna, who is sitting next to me at lunch. "It was so much fun, thank you so much for helping us get together," she says. "What did you guys do on your date?" Aria asks while popping a grape into her mouth. "First he picked me up and then took me to this fancy restraint," she says. "How was the restraint?" I ask. "Oh it was horrible, but we ditched the place and went to go get ice cream instead. After we went out for ice-cream he took me skating and it was so much fun. It was especially fun when he kept tripping over his skates," she laughs. "Wow it seems like you had a really great time," Emily says. "We did, after the date he walked me home and kissed me goodnight," she says. "He kissed you goodnight!" I exclaim. She smiles "yeah, then the goodnight kiss turned into a goodnight make out." "Wow Hanna I'm so happy for you," Aria says. "He texted me ten minutes later and asked me to be his girlfriend," she says making all of us squeal. "So you and Caleb are together now?" Emily asks. She grins "yup, and next Saturday we made plans to go bowling." "Hanna I am so happy for you. I knew you and Caleb would get together since the first time you say each other," I say. "I owe it all to you Spence," she says and then gives me a hug. We all sat there and smiled along with Hanna. I have never seen her look this happy before and whenever my friends are happy, I'm happy.

**Sneak peek of chapter 11**

_(Spencer's pov)_

"_Hey Caleb come here," I gesture for him to fallow me. He rolls his eyes and fallows me down the hall. "Look I already told you I would keep your secret about you and Mr. Hottie," he says. "This isn't about him and it's Mr. Cavanaugh," I say._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

_(Spencer's pov)_

At school the next day I searched the halls for Caleb. I finally spotted him down the hall working on his cellphone. "Hey Caleb come here," I gesture for him to fallow me. He rolls his eyes and fallows me down the hall. "Look I already told you I would keep your secret about you and Mr. Hottie," he says. "This isn't about him and it's Mr. Cavanaugh," I say. "Okay, then what is this about?" he asks. "This is about Hanna," I say. "What did I do?" he asks. "Nothing and you will do nothing to hurt her do you understand me?" "Spencer I don't know what you're talking about," he says. "I'm talking about what will happen if you hurt Hanna," I say. "I don't plan to hurt Hanna. I really like her," he says sounding sincere. "Good," I say while glaring at him. "Because if you hurt Hanna, I will remove your head from your shoulders and sew it to your ass, got it?" He nods "got it, but can I say something?" "You can, but I rather you didn't," I say. "Did Hanna say if she had a good time on Friday?" he asks. "Yes, she said she had a wonderful time and you make her very happy," I say. He smiles and says "good, because I really do like Hanna and I care a lot about her." "I like that you care about Hanna and you seem like a really nice guy," I say. "I am and thank you," he says. "I also know that sometimes the nicest guys turn out to be the biggest jerks," I say. "Don't become a jerk." He nods "I won't, I promise." I shake my head and say "no, don't promise me that, promise Hanna." "I really hope we can be friends Spencer," he says. "You do why?" I ask. "Because you're a good person and we have something in common," he says. I smile and say "oh yeah and what's that?" "We both really care about Hanna and would hurt anyone that hurts her," he says. I smile and nod "Yeah, I guess that's true." "Well I better get to English," he says. He starts to head down the hall, but I stop him. I point in the other direction "uh Caleb, class is that way." He laughs and says "oh right."

In every love story there's the boy and there's the girl that he falls in love with. Sometimes it's about the girl that falls in love with the boy. In the movies a boy and girl meet and they usually fall in love. In the movie sometimes there's a problem that gets in their way. Like the girl falls in love with a bad boy and he tries to do everything he can to be with the one he loves. Maybe the boy in a movie falls in love with the girl that has cancer. No matter what the problem is they always try to overcome it. I never really understand why some girl would risk everything to be with some guy, but now I do. Now that I'm dating someone like Toby, I get why people go crazy for the one they love. I get why a couple would sacrifice anything in the world to be together. It's because, their each other's world. They feel like they can't breathe without each other.

That's how I feel whenever I'm with Toby. When we're lying on his bed or on the couch together I feel like we are the only two people in this world. I feel happier when I'm with him. He makes me happy. Sometimes when we're together I try picturing how my life would be if he wasn't in it. My life would be how it was before. With my family treating me the way they do, I would feel more neglected. Even with my friends around me I would feel lonely. Toby makes me feel strong when I am weak. He helps me see the girl I am vs the girl my parents see. He's the person I run to when I feel bad about myself or when my family makes me feel bad about myself. Toby's the guy I learned to fall in love with. He's the guy I love even when I'm mad at him.

Thursday after school I stopped by Toby's classroom. When I walked in he was at his desk grading papers. I walked in and closed the door behind me. For some reason he looked extra hot today sitting there at his desk. He always looks hotter when he's acting like a teacher. He's always superhot whenever he's yelling at a student. Some people may find it scary, but I find it extremely sexy.

I walk over to him and smile. Hey looks up at me and smiles "hey Spence, I can't talk I'm a little busy with grading papers. I walk up behind him and start rubbing his shoulders. "You want me to help?" I ask in a low seductive voice. "No I should really do this on my own," he says. "Are you sure? I can be very helpful," I say while kissing down his neck. He tries not to smile "Spencer, I really should be working." I continue to kiss his neck while rubbing my hands up his chest "are you sure you can't take a break?" I walk around so I was now standing in front of him. I sit down on his lap and say "okay, I'll just sit here and let you work, I'll be very quiet," I whisper. "Okay," he says. He tries his best to stay focus, but every once in a while he would look at me. I got tired of waiting, so I nuzzle my nose into his neck. Once he turned his head I crashed my lips on to his. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back. In fact he grabbed my waist and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling of his hands running up and down my body. He was about to pick me up and place me on his desk, until his phone rang. He pulls away making me sigh. I wait for him to talk on the phone. A couple minutes later he hangs up. He makes me get off his lap, so he could stand up. "Sorry Spencer, I have a meeting with one of my student's parents," he says. I sigh in disappointment "it's okay, go be the sexy teacher I know you are." "Can you come over for dinner tomorrow?" he asks. I nod "yeah." "Okay," he kisses me passionately on the lips and then walks out. After he was gone I smiled and squealed to myself about the kiss. Every time he kisses me I get this warm buddle feeling inside. Yup its official, I have fallen in love with him.

**Sneak peek of chapter 12**

_(Toby's pov)_

"_Caleb, can I ask you something?" I ask. He shrugs "sure." "Have you ever told Hanna you loved her yet?" I ask. "Not yet, we just started dating two weeks ago," he says. "Oh I was just wondering because Spencer and I have been dating for almost two months and I think I'm ready tell her, you know," I start to say. "No way," he says with a smile. "You're going to tell Spencer the big L word?"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Warning! Extreme Spoby cuteness may occur in this chapter! **

(Toby's pov)

After class ended I pulled Caleb to the side and asked to speak with him. "Hey Caleb, can I talk to you for a second?" He nods "sure, what's going on." "Your good friends with Spencer right?" I ask. He shrugs "Yeah I consider her a friend." "Good and things are good between you and Hanna. I'm sorry you probably don't want to talk about your relationship to a teacher," I say. "No it's fine, you're my friend's boyfriend and just because you're a teacher doesn't mean we can't be friends," he says. "Caleb, can I ask you something?" I ask. He shrugs "sure." "Have you ever told Hanna you loved her yet?" I ask. "Not yet, we just started dating two weeks ago," he says. "Oh I was just wondering because Spencer and I have been dating for almost two months and I think I'm ready tell her, you know," I start to say. "No way," he says with a smile. "You're going to tell Spencer the big L word?" I Shrug "Do you think I should?" "That's not up for me to decided," he says. "I just don't know if now's the right time to say it," I say. "Well, do you love Spencer?" he asks. I nod "Yes, very much." "Then tell her, the worst thing that could happen is she doesn't say it back right away, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you back. It could just mean she's in shock," he says. "Thanks, she's coming over for dinner tonight I'll tell her then," I say. "Sounds like a good plain to me," he says.

Spencer walked in right when Caleb was just walking out. "Hey you," I smile and then peck her on the lips. She smiles "hey do you still want me to come tonight?" I nod "that is if you want to" "I want to," she says. "Great, dinners at 7," I say. "I'll be there," she says. "Great, see you then." I kiss her on the lips and then watch her walk out.

(Spencer's pov)

On Friday after school I asked Hanna to come over and help me pick out an outfit to wear at Toby's tonight. For some reason tonight's dinner feels extra special and I want to look perfect. I show Hanna the two dresses I picked out "what do you think? Should I go with the green dress or the yellow?" I ask. Her face scrunches up in discus "neither." "Come on these dresses are cute," I say. "Yeah if you're wearing them to school or church," she says. "I want to look good for Toby tonight," I say while walking back over to my closet. "Spencer, why are you acting so nervous about tonight it's not like this is your first date," she says. "I know it's just tonight feels different," I say. I hold up a gray dress "what do you think?" "I think I want to vomit," she says. I throw the dress back on the rake.

I walk over and sit next to her on the bed. "Hanna, please help me. Aria is with Ezra and Emily is on a camping trip with her dad. You're my only hope," I say. She sighs while getting off the bed and walks over to my closet. She pulls out a dark blue strapless dress with black high heels. She lies them down on my red chair "there you'll wear this." "Thank you," I say. She sits back down on the bed and sighs. "Why do you care so much about how well tonight goes?" "I think it's because I have something important to tell him," I say. "What are you breaking up with him?" she asks. "No! No of course not. I'm not breaking up with him I love him," I blurt out the last part. The reason I didn't want to admit that in front of Hanna is, because she would never stop teasing me about it.

A huge grin spreads across Hanna's face "oh my god you're in love with Toby." "I am not in love with him I just said I love him, there's a differences," I say. Hanna smiles and shakes her head "Spencer Hastings you are in love with Toby. I can see it all over your face." I sigh and say "ok yes I admit I am in love with him." Hanna squeals in joy "oh my god, wait are you going to tell him tonight?" I look down shyly and say "yeah, tonight." Hanna smiles and squeezes Spencer in a hug while chanting, "Spencer's in love Spencer's in love!" Spencer laughs and pulls herself away from the hug "Stop before my parents hear you." "I am just so happy for you. My friend Spencer Hasting, the girl who's always laughed at the idea of being in love is finally in love," she says. "I just want to say thank you for being so supportive on this. All of you have been supportive and I love you guys for it," I say. She smiles sincerely "we want you to be happy and you deserve to be happy." I hug her and say "thanks." Once we stopped hugging I stood up "I better get ready for tonight." "Hey Spence," she says. I turn back around "yeah?" She smirks "if you really want to surprise Toby, have on five inch heels and nothing else on when he walks through the door." I give her a look and she just shrugs "what? I heard guys like that." I laugh "thanks for the tip."

(Toby's pov)

Spencer walked up the steps to Toby's loft and gently knocked on the door. When I opened the door my breath go hitched in the back of my throat once I saw her. Spencer was standing there in a dark blue, strapless, knee length dress. Her hair was straightened down the length of her back and her makeup was slightly darker than usual. She looked absolutely beautiful. She smirked "well are you going to let me in or stand there checking me out?" I smile and move to the side to let her in. I close the door behind her and continued to stare at her. "Is dinner almost ready?" she asks. "Yeah in fact I'm just about to serve it," I say.

All throughout dinner I couldn't stop staring at her. She looked absolutely breath taking and superhot. "Try not to drool Toby, it's not that hot," she teases. He chuckles "I don't know it's pretty steamy." She smiles and blushes. God she is so adorable when she blushes like that. She's adorable all the time. While we were eating, I kept going over in my head how I'm going to tell her I love her. I want it to be perfect.

After dinner was over Spencer, helped me with the dishes then we went back to my room to watch a movie. After the movie was over I figured this would be the right time to tell her. When she wasn't paying attention I pulled out the necklace I plan on giving her. Before Spencer could start the next movie I turned off the T.V and sat up to look at her. "Spencer, I have something I want to talk to you about," I say. She nods "okay and I have something I want to tell you." "Oh did you want to talk first?" I ask. "No, you can," she says. I nod and say "okay." I take a deep breath and look her in the eyes. "Spencer, I love you." I show her the necklace and her eyes fill with tears. She took the necklace and traced it over with her fingers. It was a heart shaped necklace with the words I love you engraved on the back. A sound escapes between her lips that sounded like something between a laugh and a sob. "Spence, please say something before I throw up," I say. She looks up at me and smiles "I wanted to say that first."

I smiled and then cupped her face for a kiss. Our lips connected in a slow passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other to deepen the kiss. As the kiss was getting heated the two slowly fell back on the bed, holding each other close. Spencer unbuttoned my shirt while keeping her lips connected to mine. Once my shirt was off she started leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down my neck. I moaned as my hands went done to unzip her dress.

Once all of our clothes were discarded, we got under the covers and got in to position. I slowly and carefully entered her. Our hips rocked together in a slow motion. With each thrust I kept looking into her beautiful brown eyes. I traced my fingers from her face all the way down her body. God she's beautiful. This time we weren't just having sex, we are making love.

After we finished we fell next to each other on the bed while breathing heavily. We turn on our sides, so we are now facing each other. I laced our hands together and we started playing with each other's fingers. "I love you so much," I say then press a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses me back "I love you too." She turns to face the other way and I wrap my arm around her and pull her back against my chest. That night I fell asleep happy with the girl I love wrapped in my arms.

**Sneak peek of chapter 13**

_(Spencer's pov)_

_My mom clears her throat, "so I was thinking since Mr. Cavanaugh is such a good teacher. I thought we'd invite him over for super this Friday." My eyes widen "are you serious?" She nods "yes I would like to get to know the teacher that thinks my daughters, so great." _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

(Spencer's pov)

On Tuesday afternoon I was laying on my bed, doing my homework while listening to music. There was a genital knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I said. The door opens and my mother walks in. "Mom," I say while sitting up on my knees. "This is a surprise, what's going on?" "Your father and I have noticed how well you've been doing in English," she said. "English is my favorite subject and I really love my teacher," I said. "Oh so it's your teacher that's helping you do well?" she asks. I nod "yeah he's been helping me and he always compliments me on how well I do." "Interesting," she said.

My mom clears her throat, "so I was thinking since Mr. Cavanaugh is such a good teacher. I thought we'd invite him over for supper this Friday." My eyes widen "are you serious?" She nods "yes I would like to get to know the teacher that thinks my daughters, so great." "I don't know if he can make it, he's always so busy," I said. "Your father already spoke with him. Mr. Cavanaugh would love to come," she said. I fake a smile "that's great." "Melissa's going to be there too. I can't wait for him to meet Melissa. Once he meets Melissa then he'll know a real Hastings," she said and then walked out. "I am a real Hastings," I mutter to myself. I sigh and go back to working on my homework.

Before I went home on that Friday, I went to talk to Toby about tonight.

"Why did you say yes?" I ask. He stands up and sighs "Spencer, I have to meet your parents sometime." "They're not meeting you as my boyfriend, they're meeting you as my teacher," I said. "So?" he asks. "So, it's weird," I said. "Spencer," he says while placing his hands on both my shoulders. He looks me in the eye "in a couple months you will graduate and sooner or later people are going to know about us. When your parents know about us I want them to like me as your boyfriend." "My family doesn't like anything about me, unless you're dating my sister Melissa, they would never be okay with us," I said. "Spencer," he lifts up my chin. "You are an amazing person, if your parents can't see that then who cares. I am coming over tonight and I will make your parents see how amazing you are." I smile "I love you." "I love you too," he said and then kissed me on the lips. "I should go," I said. He lets me go and says "okay, see you tonight."

When I got home from school I invited my friend's over, before the dinner tonight.

"I can't believe your parents invited Toby over for dinner," Hanna said. "Me either," I said while lying down on the bed next to Aria. Emily and Hanna sat at the end of my bed. "Why did they invite him for dinner, that's weird?" Aria asks. "I don't know, I think there confused as to why some teacher's thinks I'm so great when I'm not Melissa," I said. "Spence, you're a wonderful person," Emily said. "Yeah well try telling my parents that," I said. "Ezra's met my parents and they get along great," Aria said. "Yeah, your parents don't know he's also your boyfriend," I said. "Your parent's don't know about you and Toby," she said. "My parents are smart though, if Toby and I make one wrong move then they will figure it out," I said. Hanna scuffles "Well then you better learn to control the eye-sex you two always have." "What? Toby and I don't have eye-sex," I said. The girls all nod and say "yeah you do." "Spencer, every day in class you two would stare at each other. You guys basically undress each other with your eyes every day," Emily said. "Yeah, today in class I thought Toby was going to come over and do you right there on your desk," Hanna said. "Ok that's enough!" I yell. The girls all laugh. "Just for once act like Toby is just your teacher," Emily said. I checked them time and said "dinner will be in a fifteen minutes, you guys should go." We all stand off the bed and head for the door.

"Spencer, just stay calm everything will go fine," Aria said. "Thanks," I said then hugged her. "Don't let your parents get to you, even if they do find out," Emily said. I hug her next and then Hanna stepped up. "Yeah Spence, everything should go fine, but I mean it about controlling that eye-sex." "Goodbye Hanna," I said and then pushed her out the door.

When the doorbell rang, my dad got up and answered the door. Toby was standing on the other side of the door holding some flowers in his hand. My father smiled politely "Mr. Cavanaugh, thank you for coming. Please come in." He smiles and nods "thank you sir." Mr. Cavanaugh turns to me "Hello Spencer." I fake a smile and said "Hello Mr. Cavanaugh." I turned my head away trying not to look him in the eye. "Um, may I take your coat?" I ask. He nods and hands me his coat. I took if back to the coat closest to hang it up real quick.

When I walked back into the living room my parents and Melissa were sitting on the couch talking to Toby. I felt a little angry about Melissa sitting next to Toby instead of me. I faked a smile and sat next to my parents in the chair. "Toby if you think Spencer's great, then you'' like Melissa even better," dad said. "Yeah, Melissa also made dinner tonight," mom saved. Toby looked slightly impressed "wow." "If you think that's impressive wait until you see what I made for desert," Melissa said. "That's great, um I'm sorry I thought I was here to talk about Spencer," Toby said. "Spencer and we can talk about Melissa some," mom said. I roll my eyes and mumble "that's all we've been talking about since he got here."

After a while we finally moved the dining room for dinner. Once again Melissa got to sit next to Toby, while I sat across from them. I was getting annoyed because my parents keep going on and on about Melissa.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really thought I was here to talk about Spencer," Toby said. My mother tried not to roll her eyes "right, go ahead." "Tell us how well she's doing in your class," dad said. "Spencer's doing a great job. She's one of my top students," Toby said. "Wow Spence, I'm impressed," Melissa said with a wicked smile. By the look on her face I knew she was catching on to something. That's when it hit me. This wasn't my parent's idea to have Toby over, it was Melissa's idea. "If Melissa and Spencer we're both your students, who do think would be your favorite?" dad asks. "Spencer," he said. Melissa faked a smile "interesting, why?" "Because Spencer's smart, nice and an amazing student," Toby said. Melissa shrugs "if you say so, but I'm just saying Spencer's practically a child." When my parents weren't paying attention I glared at Melissa, and she just smirked at me.

Dinner was finally over and now we we're standing at the door saying goodbye. "Thank you, for inviting me over it was a lovely dinner," Toby said. "It was a pleasure having you," dad said while shaking his hand. "Thanks for coming Toby," mom said then walked back into the kitchen. Melissa fallowed her, leaving me and my dad alone with Toby. "Have a nice night," dad says. Toby smiles and said "you too." Toby takes his coat from my hand and walks out.

Later that night I was walking into my room and found Melissa standing there, with her arms crossed. "What are you doing in here?" I ask. "Don't think I'm not stupid," she said. "Stupid about what?" I ask. She walks closer "I know something's going on between the two of you, and I am going to find out what it is." She smirks and bumps into my shoulder as she walks out. 

**What did you all think of that chapter? How creepy is Melissa. Do you think she's going to find out? **

**Next chapter! Possibly more jealous Toby. Caleb and Ezra will also be in the next chapter , so stayed tuned! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**Spencer's pov**

I was sitting in my last class of the day, waiting for the bell to ring. It's not because I want the class to end already, so I can make out with Toby. It's because there's this new guy Andrew, who just started going here two weeks ago. Ever since he's came here he's been creeping me out. He keeps staring at me, and yesterday he tried flirting with me. I know people would say it's because he likes me, but last Tuesday he fallowed me haft way home. Today in class he passed me a note and asked me what I did last night. Andrew is really starting to freak me out.

As soon as the bell rang, I tried to hurry up and get out. Sadly Andrew caught me before I could leave. It's a good thing Toby's still in the classroom, because I don't want to be left alone with this guy. Andrew smiles a creepy looking smile "hey Spencer." I fake a smile "oh hey Andrew." "I like your hair," he said. "uh thanks," I said. "I saw you at the library yesterday and later at the brew," he said. "Oh really I didn't notice you," I said. "I was going to say hi, but you were with your friends," he said. "Oh well thanks for not interrupting. My friend Hanna, really needed my help," I said. "Are you busy later?" he asks. I nod "Yeah, I am busy with my friends.' "Oh what about tomorrow or Sunday are you busy Sunday?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm busy all weekend," I said. "You're not busy on Sunday, on Sunday's you study for tests on Monday," he said. I was a little freaked out that he knew that. "How do you know that?" I ask. "Because I've seen you at the library on Sundays," he said. "Are you fallowing me around?" I ask. "No I just happen to go where ever you go," he said. "What why?" I ask. "I notice you never hang out with any guys besides Hanna's boyfriend, Caleb. I know you're not seeing anyone, so I thought you would want to go out with me some time," he said. "Andrew that's sweet, but I'm not looking to date anyone. I had a horrible date a few months ago and I'm not looking to date right now," I said. "I promise if you go out with me it would be the best night of your life," he said. "You asked me out and my answer is no. Now goodbye Andrew," I said. When I turned to walk away he grabbed my arm to turn me back around. "Andrew, I need to go," I said. "Not until you say yes," he said. "Andrew, let me go," I said, but he wouldn't let me go. I looked over Andrews shoulder at Toby and mouthed "help me." Toby walked over to us and pulled Andrews arm away from me. "What the hell man?" Andrew yells. "Spencer, told you to let her go. When someone says let go, it means you let go. You're not three years old," Toby said. "Hey man if you were our age you would be trying to get a date with her too," Andrew said. "Andrew, you have detention on Monday after school," Toby said. Andrew frowns and shouts "for what!?" Toby glares at him and says "for sexual harassment towards a student." "What? I never sexual harassed her!" Andrew yells. "Touching Spencer, after she told you to let her go is sexual harassment. Now get out of her before I get you suspended!" Toby shouts. Andrew grumbles and walks out of the classroom.

As soon as Andrew was gone Toby, turns me to face him and cups my face. "Hey, are you alright?" he asks. I nod "Yeah I'm fine." "Has Andrew been bothering all week?" he asks. "He's been bothering me since he came here two weeks ago," I said. "What how?" he asks. "A couple times he's fallowed me home, he shows up where ever I am, and on Tuesday he started passing me notes in class." "What why didn't you tell me this before!?" he asks. "Because I didn't want you to go all hulk on him and punch him through a wall," I said. "I wouldn't punch him through the wall," he said. "You would have done something," I said. "Damn right I would. I would have done something to protect you, because I love you," he said. I smile and said "I love you too." He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. He pulls me close and presses his lips on to mine. I giggled when he rubbed our noses together. "Can you come over later?" he asks. I sigh "no, I actually do have plans with the girls." He sighs in disappointment "okay, I'll call you later." I smile and nod. He kisses me once more, before letting me go.

On that Friday night the girls and I are hanging out at Hanna's. Caleb, is also with us tonight. I told them about how Andrew, has been basically stalking me for weeks. "Andrew, fallows you home from school," Aria said. I nod "Yeah twice this week and once last week," I said. "Oh my god, Spencer you are never walking home alone again," Emily said. "You guys really don't need to worry," I said. "One of us should walk home with Spencer, every day," Aria said. "You guys don't need to do that," I said. "Yeah we kind of do Andrew, might be just fallowing you home now, but one of these days he is going to grab you," Hanna said. "You guys you are being ridicules Caleb, tell the girls their being ridicules," I said. "Actually I agree with them," Caleb said. "What?" I ask. "I've met guys like Andrew and the girls are right. If he's stalking you now, then odds are he will never leave you alone," he said. "I will make sure Andrew, doesn't fallow me anymore," I said. "Spencer, Andrew, grabbed your arm in class today and would not let you go until he got what he wanted. This guy can be seriously dangerous," Hanna said. I sigh and said "you guys are right and I am so scared." "Don't worry Spence, one of us will be sure to walk you home every day," Emily said. "I haft to drive Mike to practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but on those other days I can give you a ride," Aria said. "I have swim practice on Thursday and Friday, but I can walk with you on Tuesday," Emily said. "Caleb and I will walk or drive you home whenever they can't," Hanna said. "Thanks guys," I said. "We just want you to be safe," Aria said. I nod and said "I know." "Toby, would want us to do this," Emily said. I chuckle and say "if it were up to Toby, he would hire a body guard to keep me safe." 'Toby, really loves you," Emily said. I smile and nod "I know."

**Okay this chapter was a little short, but it was mainly to introduce Andrew's character. There was still some Spoby cuteness in this chapter and we got some protective Toby. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**Sneak peek of chapter 15**

_Toby's pov_

_There was a knock on my classroom door. "Shit," Spencer mumbles while putting her shirt back on. She gets off my lap and runs to hide in the back room. I straighten up my shirt and clear my throat "um yes come on in." The door opens and Mr. Hackett, the principle walks in. "Mr. Cavanaugh, I hope you're not busy," he said. "No, no I was just working on tomorrow homework assignment. What can I do for you?" I ask. "I was hoping you had a minute to talk. I would like to talk to you about one of your students" he said. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Toby's pov

On Friday afternoon I was busy grading papers, when Spencer, came in. When she came in she looked like she was in a rush. She barges right in and closes the door behind her. She had a huge grin on her face. "Hey," she breathes out. "Spencer, hey I thought we weren't going to see each other until we celebrate our 6th month anniversary tonight," I said. "I know, but I just thought I would stop by to give you a little sneak peek of your present for tonight," she said while taking her shirt off and throwing it to the side. I stared at her in amazement as she stood there in her skirt and bra. God she looks so hot right now. She smirks as she climbs up on my lap and straddles my waist. I wrap my arms around her and bring her in for a kiss. She moans as I slip my tongue into her mouth to get tangled up with hers. She moves her kisses down to my neck, making me moan. I reached behind her back, to remove her bra.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my classroom door. "Shit," Spencer mumbles while putting her shirt back on. She gets off my lap and runs to hide in the back room. I straighten up my shirt and clear my throat "um yes come on in." The door opens and Mr. Hackett, the principle walks in. "Mr. Cavanaugh, I hope you're not busy," he said. "No, no I was just working on grading papers. What can I do for you?" I ask. "I was hoping you had a minute to talk. I would like to talk to you about one of your students" he said. My face went pale I nodded "yeah, sure I have a minute."

"Great," he said. "What student are we talking about?" I ask. "For a few weeks now students have been coming to me and telling me that your door is always locked after school," he said. "Yeah I do that, so I can get my work done. I tell my students to come before class," I said. "I know, but other students have said they've heard strange sounds coming from one of the classrooms in this hallway," he said. "What kind of noises?' I ask. "Students say they've heard loud moaning and sometimes screams," he said. "Oh well I don't know anything about that," I said. "Other students think you're having an affair with one of the students here at Rosewood high," he said. "What?" I ask sounding surprised. "Mr. Cavanaugh, not that I don't trust you, but by law I have to ask you. Are you having an affair with Aria Montgomery?" "What? No I'm not!" I exclaim. "Okay, I wouldn't worry too much about it. It's probably some kids trying to play a senior prank. It may just be two students hooking up in the classrooms," he said. I nod "Yeah, I can assure you there is nothing going on between me and Aria Montgomery." "Right I'm sorry to bother you. Continue with your work," he said and then walks out. I sighed in relief that was so close.

**Spencer's pov**

After school that day I was riding home in the car with Aria and Hanna. I told them about the conversation I overheard between Toby and Mr. Hackett. Hanna couldn't stop laughing, when I told her Mr. Hackett thought it was Aria, that Toby's been hooking up with. "Oh my god I can't believe the principle thought Toby's been doing it with Aria," Hanna laughs. "Shut up Hanna, it's not funny," I said. "It is pretty funny. Next week he's probably going to think Spencer's sleeping with Ezra," Hanna said. "Hanna, this isn't funny. Spencer, could have been caught," Aria said. "Are you sure he didn't see anything happening between you two?" she asks. "I don't think so," I said. "How did he not see you? Spencer was straddling our teachers lap with her shirt off, while his tongue was down her throat," Hanna said. "Ezra and I have had a few close calls, but never been caught," Aria said. "Aria I would be more careful, because Mr. Hackett thinks you're hooking up with a teacher. It won't be long until he suspects Ezra," I said. She sighs "Yeah your right."

When we walked inside my house my parents and Melissa were waiting in the living room, with their arms crossed. "What's going on?" I ask. "Aria, Hanna would you girls please wait upstairs," mom said. Aria and Hanna walk up the stairs to my room, leaving me alone with my family. "What is going on?" I ask. "Spencer, we try to understand everything you do we really do, but when you do something as stupid as this," mom said. "Do what? I don't know what you're talking about," I said. "Spencer stop it we saw the picture," she said. I was confused "picture of what?" "I just can't believe you would go as far as kissing your teacher to get good grades," she said. "What!?" I exclaim. "Don't play dumb Spencer, we saw the picture this morning after you left for school," Melissa said. "Spencer, are you kissing your teacher just to get good grades?" mom asks. "No! Me getting good grades in that class has nothing to do with that," I said. "Then what were you doing kissing a teacher?" mom asks. I throw my hands up in defeat "I don't know we just really like each other." "I knew something was up the moment I saw you get a good grade on your paper," Melissa said. "Yes I made a mistake, but he won't be my teacher forever. I'm graduating next month," I said. "That's not the point," mom said. "Then what is the point?" I ask. "The point is you've been hooking up with someone and you didn't tell us," mom said. "I'm sorry I didn't want Mr. Cavanaugh to get fired. You're not going to turn him in are you?" I ask. "Please don't turn him in," I beg. "We are not going to tell anyone about this," mom said. "You're not?" I ask. She shakes her head "No, we can't have everyone know our daughters been hooking up with her teacher. That doesn't look good for the family name." "Thank you for not saying anything," I said.

My father clears his throat and speaks for the first time "but you're not allowed to see Mr. Cavanaugh anymore." "What?" I ask sadly. "Whatever is going on between you two has to stop right now," he said. "But dad," I said. "No buts Spencer, I will not have my daughter socializing with someone like that. You are banned from ever seeing him again. Do you understand?" he said. "Dad please don't do this mom tell him he is over reacting," I said. For the first time ever my mom almost looked sorry for me. "I'm sorry Spencer, but what your father says goes." Tears filled my eyes. I looked at all of them. Melissa just stood behind them with a smirk on her face. I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door behind me.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Aria asks while rubbing my back. When I got up to my room I laid face down on my bed and wouldn't stop crying for almost ten minutes. "Somebody sent a picture of me and Toby kissing to my parents. Now they know and my father banned me from seeing him," I said while whipping the tears off my cheeks. "Aw Spencer, I'm sorry," Aria said. All of a sudden my phone beeped. I picked it up and gasp at the text on my phone. "Spencer, what is it?" Hanna asks. I show them the text it was a picture of me and Toby kissing in his classroom, with a note attached _Someone's getting steamy with the teacher –A. _

"Who sent you this?' Aria asks. "I don't know it's a blocked ID," I said. "Who do you think sent you this?" Hanna asks. I think for a minute and then say "Melissa." "What you think Melissa sent you this?" Aria asks. "Melissa, has been suspicious about me and Toby for a while. A couple weeks ago she confronted me after the dinner saying she knew something was up and that she would figure it out," I said. "Oh my god," Aria said. "Melissa, probably sent that photo to your parent's," Hanna said. "Ugh that bitch!" I exclaim, while throwing my phone across the room. "Your parents can't keep you away from Toby. We're not going to let that happen," Hanna said. "I don't want to stay away from him. I'm supposed to see him tonight, but my parent's will be watching my every move," I said. Hanna smirks and said "I have a plan."

**What did you think of that chapter? Some pretty intense stuff happened. Spencer's parents know about Spencer and Toby. Keep in mind that just because Spencer's parents ban her from seeing Toby, doesn't mean she will listen****.**

**Next chapter is kind of like a part.2 of this chapter. Next chapter Aria and Hanna will help Spencer sneak out to see Toby. Also Toby and Spencer have a very cute scene coming up**** . So stay tuned.**

**Please review Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Spencer's pov

"Hanna, are you sure this plan will work?" I ask. "Relax Spence, this plan will work out great," she said. "If my parents find out I am dead. They'll send me off to boarding school," I said. Hanna laughs "Spencer relax your parents will never know." I sigh and say "okay, just tell me the plan again. "Okay your going to tell your parents you are spending the night at my house. You have all your stuff packed and they will see you getting into the car with me. Once your parents believe that. I will drive you to Caleb's apartment where Toby will be waiting for you," she explains. "Okay, but wait where's Caleb going to be?" I ask. "I already talked to him he's staying with me, so you an Toby will have the place to yourself," she said. "Do Aria and Emily know about this encase my parents call them?" I ask. "Yeah I told Aria and she told Emily, so your all covered," she said. I smile and say "thanks Han." "Now come on," she said.

I told my parents I was spending the night at Hanna's, surprisingly they believed me. We pulled up in front of Caleb's apartment. I smile nervously "thanks for helping us Han." "That's what friends are for. Now go and have fun," she said. I smile and hug her "thanks Hanna." I got out of the car, but before I could go in she stops me. "Hey Spencer, if you two are planing to have sex please do it in the guest room," Hanna said. I blush and say "goodbye Hanna." She smiles and winks at me before driving away.

I walk up the footpath to the apartment. I knocked on the door, but it was already unlocked. When I walked inside the lights were off. The only source of light was coming from the candles all around the apartment. There was a path of rose paddles leading back to one of the bedrooms. I fallowed the rose paddles to the room. When I walked into the room it was lite up by a dozen candles all around the room and there was a whole bunch of rose paddles spread across the room. I put my hand over my mouth and sobbed. Everything looks so beautiful.

"Hey." Toby came out of the bathroom with his shirt off. He still had his pants on, but he still looked really hot. He had a handsome smile on his face as he walked over to me. He kisses me on the lips, making me go weak in the knees. "Did you make all this?" I ask. He nods "yes, I wanted tonight to be perfect." He pulls me in and wraps his arms around me. I hold him close, nuzzling my face into his neck. "My parents know about us," I said. He nods "I know Hanna told Caleb and Caleb told me." "I'm so sorry I tried so hard to keep us a secret," I said. He kisses my forehead "I know." I sigh into his shoulder "I don't want to stop seeing you, but this could be are last night together." "Shush," he whispers. "Don't worry about anything tonight. We're here and we're together let's enjoy it while we can." I nod and say "okay."

Toby's pov

Even though I knew this could be the last chance Spencer and I have together, I don't want to forget it. In my heart I knew somehow we would get through this. There maybe days when we're not together, but I don't want to worry about that right now. I want to focus on the time we have together now while we can. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her in a loving way. In the middle of kissing I pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side. Once her shirt was off I slowly kissed down her neck, to her collar bone, and all the way down her shoulder. "I'm going to make love to you," I whisper in her ear in between kisses. "I'm going to make love to you. I'm going to make you feel like the most loved women in the world. I'm going to make love to you nice and slow, so you feel my love for you. I'm going to make love to you, so you never forget it and so you never forget how much I love you."

I press my lips against hers for another loving kiss. We slowly back towards the bed and then fall back with me hovering over her. She moans when I slip my tongue into her mouth. I kiss her slow and passionately. I remove my lips from hers and start kissing down her neck all the way to her shoulder. Her hands moved to remove my belt and pull down my pants. I smiled into her mouth at how eager she is. Next I pulled down her skirt and threw it with the rest of our clothes. The rest of our clothes were discarded and we backed up to the head of the bed.

"You are so beautiful," I whisper, while running my hands down her body. I kiss her neck and kiss all the way down to her stomach. Tonight I'm determined to kiss and touch every inch of her body. Tonight I want her to feel loved. More loved than she has ever felt before. She pulls me back up, so I am kissing her lips again. "I wanna feel you Toby. I want to feel your love," she whispers. I kiss her once more as I slowly enter inside of her. We moaned at the feeling of our bodies connecting as one. Our bodies rock together in a slow motion. She moans while pushing her tongue inside my mouth. The whole time we were together my heart was beating so fast. Ever time I'm with her my heart rate speeds up. This is what she does to me. I don't think she understand how much effect she has over me, but I do know one thing for sure. I will make her feel how much I love her. She flips us over so she is now straddling me. We pick up the paste a little bit, but we are still keeping this slow. I moaned as she left a trail of open mouthed kisses down my neck all the way to my chest. My hands were getting tangled up in her hair. "Spence," I moaned as she kissed, sucked, and nibbled on my neck.

After we were done making love we laid there under the covers. Spencer had her head on my chest and I had one arm wrapped around her body, while one of my hands played with her hair. "I love you," I mumbled, while kissing the top of her head. She kisses me on the chest "I love you too." "This isn't are last night together Spencer, I just know it," I said. She sighs "I hope your right." "Hey" I said, while looking her in the eyes. "No matter what happens, no matter how long we are apart, no matter how many people stand in our way I will never stop loving you." She reaches up and pecks me on the lips "my parents can ban me from seeing you, lock me in my room, build a ten foot wall around me, hire a someone to watch me, send me away, but I will never stop trying to get to you." I kiss her passionately on the lips and said "I love you so much." She kisses me back and says "I love you too."

What did you think of this chapter? It was short, but this was also the part two of the last chapter. At least it was all Spoby

Next chapter there will be some more drama for Spencer, but no worries Toby, Caleb, and her friends will be there for her.

Please review thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**(Spencer's pov)**

Since my parents have been keeping a close eye on me, it's been really hard to sneak out and see Toby. Right now 5th period English is the only time I get to see him. I don't see him after school anymore, because my parents have Melissa pick me up. I can't leave early to see him before school, because my father drops me off in the morning. I could sneak down and see him during lunch, but he's very busy with other students at that time. The girls are trying to help me plan another time to see Toby, but we haven't been having much luck. For the past two days my parents would ask me if I've spoken to Toby. Sadly the only time I did talk to Toby, was when I was answering a question in class.

On Thursday I was in 5th period, along with Aria and Hanna. Toby was teaching a lesson on Shakespeare. Whenever there was a moment of silence we would look into each other's eyes. I can tell just by the look in his eyes that he misses me just as much as I miss him. In the middle of the lesson Mr. Hackett came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mr. Hackett said. "Oh no it's fine," Toby said. "Mr. Cavanaugh, I need to speak with Spencer Hastings," he said. "Of course," Toby said. He turns towards me and gestures towards Mr. Hackett "Spencer, Mr. Hackett would like to speak with you." I nod and said "Okay. "Spencer, bring your stuff you won't be back," Mr. Hackett said. "Okay," I said. I grab my stuff and fallow Mr. Hackett down the hall. "What is going on? Am I in trouble?" I ask. He shakes his head "no you've just been removed from Mr. Cavanaugh's English class." "What?" I ask. "Instead of having Mr. Cavanaugh 5th period you will now be having Mr. Fitz for English," he said. "But isn't it too late in the semester to switch?" I ask. "Normally yes, but your father called and requested you to be removed from Mr. Cavanaugh's class," he said. "My father!" I exclaim. "He wants to see how well you do in class with a different teacher," he said.

Mr. Hackett interrupts Mr. Fitz to introduce me. "Mr. Fitz I'm sorry to interrupt, but Spencer is now part of your class," he said. "Oh that's okay. Spencer, you can take that seat next to Emily," Mr. Fitz said. I was relieved to see that at least Emily is in this class with me. "Thank you Mr. Fitz," I said and then took my seat next to Emily. "Continue with your teaching," Mr. Hackett said and then walked out. "Why are you in this class now?" Emily whispers. "I'll tell you later," I whisper.

When the bell rang Mr. Fitz stopped me on my way out. "Spencer, may I talk to you for a second?" "Sure," I said. He waited until the whole class was gone before he spoke. "Spencer, I know what you're going through and I know how hard it is," he said. "How much do you know?" I ask. "Enough to know that you and Toby are seeing each other," he said. I cross my arms and eye him suspiciously "why do you think that? Did Aria say something to you?" "No, I figured it out," he said. "There's nothing to figure out," I said. I turned to walk away, but he stopped me. "You used to skip lunch to talk to Mr. Cavanaugh. You would tell your friends you were just returning a book. Every other day you would stay after school. You used to tell your friends Mr. Cavanaugh was tutoring you. I know all of this, because Aria and I are doing the same thing," he said. "How long do I have until you turn me and Toby into the principle?' I ask. "Why would I do that?" he asks. "Because, you know the principle is already suspicious about one student teacher relationship. If you turned us in Mr. Hackett wouldn't suspect you and Aria," I said.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about you too. I wouldn't want someone to tell anyone about me and Aria, so I won't do that to you guys. Besides I already talked to Toby and I know how much he loves you," he said. "How long have you known?" I ask. "Four months," he said. "Does Aria know you know?" I ask. He shakes his head "no, but I know that she knows." "Thank you for not saying anything, but my parents know and I can't see Toby right now." "What would you say if I told you I could help you and Toby sneak around?" he asks. "I would say you're the best," I said.

The next day I was sitting at lunch with the girls, telling them about my parents getting me switched to another English class. "Wait your dad had you switched out of Toby's class?" "Yes, before it was just not letting my see him after school, but now my parents are just being ridicules," I said. "Great now Spencer and Toby can't even have eye-sex during class damn Spencer's cock blocking parents," Hanna mumbles. "You also said Ezra is going to help you two see each other, how does Ezra know?" Aria asks. I shrug "He told me he figured it out 4 months ago." "He never told me that," she said. "Probably so I wouldn't think you told him," I said. "How is Ezra going to help you and Toby?" Emily asks. "Ezra called my parents and told them I would be staying after school twice a week to help with tutoring," I said. "Wow a teacher is helping a student make out with a teacher, that's awesome," Hanna said.

Some students walked up to our table and stopped in front of us. "Wow Spencer, you sure know how to get good grades," one of the students said. "Yeah, that's a good way to get extra credit," another student says. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Spencer," Aria nudges my elbow and shows me something that just popped up on her phone. I gasp when she showed me a video of me and Toby kissing in his classroom. My phone beeped and the same video popped up along with a message that said _Spencer's getting kissy with a teacher-A. _"Oh my god," I said. "Somebody sent this video to the whole school," Emily said. "Hey Spencer, do you think I could get some extra credit from Mr. Cavanaugh?" one of the students teases. They all laugh and walk away.

"Who sent this?" I ask. "The same person that sent you the photo," Aria said. "Why would Melissa send this to the whole school?" I ask. Caleb came over to our table and sat down. "Spencer, did you see the video?" "Yeah, but I don't know who sent it," I said. "Caleb, do you think you could track this person down?" Hanna asks. "I already tried and I got nothing," he said.

Andrew walked over and stood in front of our table. He had this evil grin on his face. "Well looks like someone's been getting frisky with a teacher. Now I see why you won't go out with me," he said. My eyes widen as I come to some realization. "You sent this video to everyone and you sent that picture to my parents," I said. "Well who else would it be?" he asks. "You're A," I said. "Very good Spencer, I guess you are the smart one," he said with a smirk. "Why what did she ever do to you?" Emily asks. "She rejected me and for who? a stupid teacher," he said. "If sending this to everyone at school was your idea of getting me to go out with you, then you're crazy," I said. "Well I'm not the one sticking my tongue down a teacher's throat," he said. "Get lost Andrew, she doesn't want you!" Aria yells. "Yeah, now get out of her before I stick my heel up your ass!" Hanna yells. "What? I was just trying to show the whole school how much of a slut Spencer is," Andrew said. Caleb stood up and glared at him "dude, get out of here before I kick your ass all the way back to Nerdvill." Andrew nodded and slowly backed away. "Alright fine, but trust me Spencer, I will make you regret this. You just wait and see," he said and then walked away.

The girls all stood up and pulled me in for a hug. "I can't believe Andrew found out," I said. Aria wraps her arm around me and says "come on Spencer, will give you a ride home." I nod and said "Okay."

**What did you all think of this chapter? Everyone at school knows about Toby and Spencer. Andrew is "A", how many of you saw that one coming? **

**Next chapter there will be a cute friendly scene between Spencer and Caleb also some Spoby in the next chapter. There will also be some Spanna and a little bit of Sparia in the next chapter. What do you think Andrews going to do now? **

**Please review Thankyou!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**(Spencer's pov)**

My friends gave me a ride home from school that day. When we got to my house they all stayed with me and Hanna said she plans on staying with me tonight. Ever since that video got out, I've been getting a lot of hate messages from people.

I've been reading through everyone's messages all afternoon. I knew I was just torching myself by reading all of this hate mail. People were calling me stuff like whore, slut, skank, and somebody called me teachers whore. People have been sending me death threats, and asking me who I will sleep with next. Some students are saying I've slept with all the guys on the sports teams.

Aria came in to my room with my cup of tea she made me. "Thanks," I said while taking the cup from her. Aria looks at my computer screen and said "what are you looking at?" I scroll through the page and show her all of the hate mail I've been getting. "Spencer, you shouldn't look at this," Aria said while closing my laptop. I get up from my desk and sit down on my bed. Aria sits next to me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I ruined everything," I said. "No you didn't Andrew did. It's all Andrews fault you're getting all this hate," she said. "I'm not worried about myself," I said. "I'm worried about Toby. His whole career could be on the line and it would be all my fault." "You didn't do anything wrong Spencer, you fell in love and there's nothing wrong with that," Aria said. "It is if someone's job could be ruined," I said. "Toby won't be fired, there is nothing wrong with a man falling in love with someone and that is exactly what happened. Toby could have fallen in love with anyone, but he fell in love with you. His heart chooses you and there is no rule against your heart from falling in love with someone," she said. "Thanks Aria," I said while giving her a hug.

After Aria left Hanna, came to stay the night. When Hanna walked into the room she had a huge grin on her face. "Hanna, what is going on?" I ask. "Look," she said while handing me her phone. I eye her suspiciously while taking her phone "what is it?" "Aria texted me and said that Toby is not going to be fired," Hanna said. "He's not how do you know this?" I ask. "Because when the principle saw the video Mr. Fitz pointed out that the video looked edited. He told the principle that some idiot made the video as a senior prank," Hanna said. I smile and say "really, did Mr. Fitz tell him who?" She nodes "Yes, Andrew got busted and now he is suspended for four days." "This is perfect, so Toby's not going to get fired?" I ask. "Nope the principle even made Andrew apologize to Toby for making that video," she said. I stand up and smile "oh my god I can't believe this." "Ezra saved your relationship with Toby," Hanna said. "No it's not just about our relationship. Ezra saved Toby's job," I said. "There's bad news though," Hanna said. "What's the bad news?" I ask. "The students at school still believe what Andrew showed them," she said. "I don't care what happens to me all I care about is what happens to Toby and knowing that Toby gets to keep his job is enough to make me happy," I said.

"I'm glade Toby gets to keep his job, because he's a really good teacher," Hanna said. I nod "Yeah he is." "I understand how you feel now," she said. "You do?" I ask her. She nods "on Friday Caleb told me he loves me and when he told me I felt so happy. I told him I loved him too and then we." I smiled at what she was saying "wait you and Caleb did it?" She smiles and nods "Yeah we did it." "How was it?" I ask. She smiles "it was perfect. I really love him." I smiled and said "I'm really happy for you Han." "You really miss Toby don't you," she said. I nod "I haven't talked to him in four days." Hanna pulls out her phone and starts calling somebody. "Hanna what are you doing?" I ask. "I'm calling Caleb," she said. "Why?" I ask. "He's going to give you a ride to see Toby," she said. I smile and hug her "thanks Han."

At 10 o'clock Caleb pulled up in my drive way. I thanked Hanna for helping me and then hopped into the front seat of his car. "Thanks for doing this Caleb, really I owe you big time," I said. "You helped me and Hanna get together you don't owe me anything," he said. "You finally told Hanna you love her," I said. He smiles and nods "I meant it I really do love Hanna." "She loves you too," I said. "I know because every time she sees you or talks about you or even hears your name, her face lights up. She always has a smile on her face whenever she's around you. Your good for her and that makes me like you," I said.

"That's how Toby is about you," he said. "Have you been talking to Toby?" I ask. He nods "A couple times a week we would meet up and the whole time he would talk about you. He would talk about how smart you are. How pretty you are. He would talk about how you're an amazing student. He would talk about how much he loves you. He just goes on and on about you. I have never met a guy so in love with anyone before," he said. I smile and said "I have." "Really who?" he asks. I looked at him and smiled "you. You talk about Hanna a lot. Just now you told me how much you love her." He laughs "so are you saying me and Toby are a couple of love sick puppies?' I laugh and said "no, Hanna and I talk about you guys all the time." He chuckles "good or bad?" "Bad," I tease. "I'm just kidding. We always talk good things about you two." "That is a good thing to know," he said.

We pulled up at the top of a hill top that looks over Rosewood. Caleb parked behind some trees, so me and Toby would have some privacy. "Toby's waiting at the top of the hill," Caleb said. "Thanks Caleb," I said while climbing out of his car. "Hey now no sex on the hill please," he teases. I laugh and said "We'll try our best."

Spencer walked along the footpath the rest of the way up the hill. When she got to the hill top, she was at awe at the sight of the small lite up town below.

"Toby," I call out. I turned around when I heard rustling in the bushes. "Toby!" I call out again. "I'm here," he said while slowly walking up to me. I sighed in relief when I saw him. When I saw him it felt like the time stood still and we're the only two people on this planet. Spencer almost felt like crying when she saw him. They've only been apart for a few days, but to them it feels like so much longer. "Hi," he said when he was just a couple inches away from me. "Hi," I said.

The next thing I know we were wrapping our arms around each other and pulling each other in for a kiss. For some reason this kiss felt different than the ones we've shared before. I guess the reason this kiss felt different was because we've been apart for so long and we really missed each other. Right now we were just happy to be in each other's arms again. Toby held me close and neither of us wanted the kiss to end. We just stood there holding each other close, while we kissed. I felt Toby's arms tighten around me as I ran my fingers through his hair. Our tongues were battling for dominance.

After a long time of kissing, we unwillingly pull away. Both of us were still holding onto each other as we gazed into each other's eyes. "I missed you," he finally said. "I missed you too." "I heard about the video and all of the stuff people are saying about you," he said. I sigh and said "I'm really sorry for all of this. I never wanted anyone to get hurt." "Hey," he said while tilting my chin back up, so I'm looking at him. "Don't ever apologize to me, because no matter what happens. I will never regret falling in love with you." I peck him on the lips and said "I love you." "I love you too." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let him go.

Caleb honked the car horn from down the hill. I sigh and pull away from Toby. "I better go." "Okay, I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too." He kisses the top of my head and mumbles "love you." "I love you too," I whispered. I kiss him on the cheek and then slowly walk back towards the car. "I love you Spencer Hastings!" I hear Toby call out. I made a sound that sounded something like a laugh and a sob, when he said that. I climbed into the passenger's seat of Caleb's car. I leaned by head against the window as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked up when I felt Caleb take my hand and give it a light squeeze. By that small gesture I knew that was his way of telling me everything would be okay. I smiled and squeezed his hand back to say thanks.

_**(Andrews pov)**_

_Spencer and Toby think they've seen the last of me, but their wrong. My plan to get Spencer to be mine is just getting started. The first thing I have to do is get rid of Toby once and for all. I walk over to my desk and pull out a small hand gun my dad gave me. Monday at school Spencer will get a surprise that she will never forget. I promised myself the moment I saw Spencer that Spencer Hastings will be mine one day. And that day is about to come._

**How did you all like that chapter? Andrew is up to something. What do you think he plans to do? Only a few chapters are left of this story****, but don't worry. I've decided to write a sequel to this story yay****!**

**Also I am going on vacation next Thursday, but I will try to finish this story before I leave. When I get back I will start writing the sequel. I will reveal the title of the sequel at the end of chapter 19. **

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**Spencer's pov**

On Monday I got out of bed and took a shower. After I took my shower I got dressed in a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and a black jacket. When I walked towards the door, my mom stopped me before I could leave. "Spencer, I don't want you going to school today," she said. I turn around to look at her. "Why?" I ask. "Because of yesterday I think it's best that you stay home," she said. "Stay home for what? To avoid being harassed by the students or keeping me away from Toby?' I ask. She sighs "Spencer, he's just a teacher." "No he's not just a teacher and he is not just a guy. I really don't see what is so wrong with us being together if we really love each other!" I shout. "Spencer, you don't love him," she said. "Yes I do. This isn't just a silly school girl having a crush on her teacher. This is about a girl being in love with a boy," I said. "How can you be in love with him he's so much older than you," mom said. "He is not that much older than me. He's only four years older than me," I said. "Yes and that's old," she said.

"So why did you and dad get married?" I asked while crossing my arms. "Excuse me?" she asked. "You and dad are six years apart, so why did you two get married?" I challenge her. "That is totally different," she said. I shrug and said "how?" "Because your father wasn't my teacher," she said. "Why can't you understand how much Toby and I love each other? For once please just for once. Don't think about Toby being my teacher and try to come up with another reason why we shouldn't be together." For the first time ever my mom was silent. She sighs "maybe you are right." "I am right," I said. "I still don't want you going to school today," she said. "Why?" I asked. "I just want you to take today off okay. I promise tomorrow you can go back," she said. "Okay, fine I'll stay home today," I said and then walked up to my room.

When I got back up to my room I called Emily, to tell her I'm not coming to school today. "How come your parents want you to stay home?" Emily asked. "I don't know, my dad wants me to stay away from Toby," I said. "And what about your mom?" she asked. I sighed "I don't know I think she's coming around." "Are you coming back tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah, tell Aria and Hanna I said hi," Emily nods "I will." "You probably need to get to class," I said. "Yeah, the bell just rang," she said. "Okay bye," I said and then hung up. I threw my phone down and plopped down on my bed while letting out a big sigh.

Later that day I was laying on the couch flipping through the channels on T.V. I stopped on one of the stations when a news reporter was seen standing in front of Rosewood High school. I noticed a whole bunch of people standing outside of the school, and police cars surrounding the place. When the lady on the news started talking about a shooter loose in the building, I turned the volume up.

_Right now there is a student in side walking around with a gun. The police don't know where he is inside at this very moment, but they do know the name of the student. The name of the shooter is Andrew Campbell We evacuated most of the students, but there are still a few students and teachers stuck inside. The police are working on getting everyone out safely. _

"Toby," I breathed out. I got up and grabbed my car keys off the counter. I was startled when I heard the news reporter say there was a gun shoot. _Police have just reported that they heard a gunshot coming from the 2__nd__ floor of the school. The police are searching the area at this time._ "Shit," I mumble then run out to my car. "Spencer, where are you going?" my dad calls from the driveway. My father tried stopping me, but my mom came out and held my father back. "Let her go Peter." I made a note to myself to thank my mom later.

**Toby's Pov**

Before school started Caleb came in to talk with me. "Hey," he said. I look over my shoulder and said "hey." "Have you talked to Spencer?" he asked. "No since last night," I said. "Emily told me she won't be at school today," he said. I looked up in alarm thinking something might have happened to her. "Why is she okay?" I ask with concern. He nods "she's fine her parents just wanted her to stay home today." I sighed in relief "okay."

"Caleb, I don't know if I will get the chance to tell Spencer this, so I'm going to tell you," I said. Caleb nods "okay, I'm listening." "I'm not going teach at Rosewood next year," I said. Caleb looked at me in surprise "you're not?" I shake my head "no." "Why did you get a job at another school?" he asked. I shake my head "no, I decided not to be a teacher at all." "Why?" he asked. "My first year has been great and I love teaching, but I love doing something else more," I said. Caleb held his hands up in discuss "oh no please don't tell me it's Spencer you like doing." I chuckle and say "that's not it. I decided I want to open my own business as a carpenter." "I didn't know you built things," he said.

All of a sudden there was a loud gunshot and students screaming in the hallway. Caleb and I ducked down behind the desk. "Was that a gunshot?" Caleb asked while peeking his head up. "Yeah I think so," I said. We stood up and walked towards the door. When we looked out into the hallway, there was a bunch of students running down stairs. Caleb pointed out a body lying down in the middle of the hallway. "It's Andrew," Caleb said. "Did somebody shoot him?" I asked. Caleb squints to get a better look "I can't tell, I should go check it out. He starts to walk out, but I stop him. "No, I'll go I'm the teacher," I said. Caleb sighed "fine, but just be careful. Spencer, would kill me if I let you get shot."

Toby slowly made his way towards Andrews's body. He leaned over him to try and find the bullet wound, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Andrew opened his eyes and pointed the gun in my direction. I held my hands up and slowly backed away from him. "You," Andrew hisses while standing up. "You stole my girl," he hissed. "Andrew, no put the gun down," I said, while backing farther away. "If it weren't for you Spencer, would be mine and now I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."

**Spencer's pov**

When I got to the school I jumped out of my car and ran towards the school. I searched through the crowd of people, hoping to find Toby outside with everyone else, but there was no sign of him. That means Andrews probably inside looking for Toby. "No!" I yell while running towards the front doors. "Ma'am you can't go in there," a police officer held me back. "No I have to go in there!" I yelled, trying to push past him. "I can't let you do that," said the officer.

"Spencer!" I heard Emily call out. Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Mr. Fitz ran over to me. "Guys talk to me what's going on?" I asked. "Andrews inside with a gun," Hanna said. "And he is looking for Toby," Aria. I looked at Ezra and said "Please tell me Toby's not inside." All he did was give me a look of sympathy. "No!" I shout and try once again to run past them. "Spencer no!" Aria said. The girls tried holding me back along with Mr. Fitz. "No let me go! Let me go right now!" I yelled while trying to get past them. "Spencer, you can't go in there," Ezra said. "I don't care!" I shouted and pushed past Hanna and Emily. Ezra held me back while Aria wrapped me in a comforting hug.

I broke down in tears "Please let me go." Aria held me close "you can't Spencer, you could get hurt." I waited a few seconds for Aria to loosen her grip on me. Once I was sure she wasn't holding me tight I yanked myself away from her and took off towards the front door. "Spencer, come back here!" Hanna yelled after me. Everyone was yelling at me and trying to stop me from going in, but I wasn't stopping. I ran up to the second floor and made my way towards Toby's classroom. When I got to that hallway, I gasped when I saw Andrew standing in the middle of the hallway pointing a gun at Toby. I ran down the hall, but was stopped by a pair of arms pulling me back. "No let me go," I tried swatting the person's hands away, but they wouldn't let me go. When I looked up I saw that it was Caleb holding me back. "Spencer, don't you could get hurt," he whispered. "I don't care," I said.

**Toby's pov**

"You stole Spencer from me and now I'm stealing your life," Andrew said. While we were standing here I almost freaked out when I saw Spencer, running down the hall. Luckily Caleb stopped her before she put herself in danger. "Andrew, you have to face the fact that no matter what you do Spencer, won't want to be with you," I said calmly. "That's because you're in my way, but once your gone she'll be begging for me," said Andrew. "What Spencer and I have is real. I make her happy, that's something you will never be able to do," I said. "That's a lie! Spencer would be very happy with me!" he shouted. "Andrew, you don't want to do this. Now put the gun down," I said. "Spencer belongs with me," he said. "What do you think would happen if you killed me? Do you honestly think Spencer would want you then? She would never forgive you for this. If you kill me, I can promise you, you will never have a chance with Spencer," I said. Andrew lowered the gun and said "your right she wouldn't." "No she wouldn't," I said. "She would hate me and if she hated me she would never want me. You're alive, so she would love you no matter what. I guess the only choice I have here is to kill Spencer instead," he said.

"What!?" my eyes widen. He smirks and says "Yeah, if I can't have her then nobody can." My face turned red with anger at the thought of Andrew, even touching her. "You son of a bitch, I swear to god if you hurt Spencer." "You'll what?" he asked. "Kill me? Would Mr. Cavanaugh really kill a student?" "Stay away from Spencer," I said.

Andrew most of noticed me staring at Spencer, because he turned around. When he saw Caleb and Spencer, Andrew turned to walk down the hall. "No!" I shouted when I saw him getting ready to point the gun at Spencer. When I ran towards Andrew, he turned around and fired the gun at me. The bullet hit me in the admen. I fell backwards to the ground. All I heard was Spencer screaming and then everything went dark.

**Spencer's pov**

"No!" I screamed when Toby got shot. I pulled myself away from Caleb and ran towards Toby. I kneeled down beside Toby, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Get back!" Andrew hissed while pointing the gun at me. Andrew was about to shot me, when someone's fist knocked him out. I looked up and saw Caleb standing over us. He held his fist and said "he was getting on my nervous." Looking back down at Toby, he was struggling to stay awake. "Caleb, go get help!" I yell. He nods and runs down the hall.

I caress Toby's face and turn his head, so he's looking at me. "Stay awake do you hear me Toby? Dammit I swear to god Toby you better stay with me." He mumbles something and then his eyes closed. "No Toby! Stay with me Toby please! Stay with me!" I looked around to see if anyone was coming, so far nobody was. "Help somebody!" I was now sobbing. I felt so useless. All I could do is sit here and wait for help.

**Well what did you all think of that chapter? Pretty sad right? Yay Caleb punched Andrew and knocked him out! **

**There are two chapters left of this story, but don't worry I still plan on writing a sequel. I'm going to need a lot of support if I write this sequel. The title of the sequel will be called: Plan B**

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**Spencer's pov**

I was screaming. I wasn't sure how loud I was screaming, but I knew I was. With the love of my life lying on the ground wrapped in my arms. We waited a little longer for help to come. Toby's eyes are still closed, but he's still breathing. The whole time we were waiting I kept whispering to him to stay alive. Where was Caleb, with the paramedics? How long does it take for them to get up here? Don't they know someone's been shot up here? I was cursing to myself hoping somebody would come.

"Help!" I tried calling one more time. I heard people coming this way down the hall. When I looked over my shoulder, Caleb was running down the hall with the paramedics and the police. "What took you so long!" I yelled. "Ma'am we're going to need you to step back," one of the paramedics said. My arms were still around him. I didn't want to let him go. "Ma'am if you want us to save him, you need to move." "Spencer," Caleb, said while pulling me away from Toby. I was screaming and crying while he held me back. "Ma'am go outside and wait with everyone else," the police officer said. "No I want to stay with him," I said. "Sir," the police officer said to Caleb. "You need to get her out of here." Caleb nodded and started pulling me away. "No!" I screamed and tried to swat his hands away. "Spencer, they won't be able to save him with you in the way," Caleb said while leading me down the hall.

Caleb lead me outside, were everyone else was waiting. My friends ran over to me and pulled me in for a hug. Aria held me while I cried into her shoulder. "Spence, what happened?" she asked. "Andrew, shot Toby," I could barely choke out those words. Hanna and Emily joined the hug to try and comfort me. "The cops are going to arrest Andrew and take Toby to the hospital," Caleb said. When I turned around I saw the paramedics carrying Toby out to the ambulance. Once again my friends were holding me back, so I wouldn't run over to him. "Let me go!" I yelled. "No Spencer," Hanna said. Tears started streaming down my face, when the ambulance drove away. "I need to get to the hospital," I said while running towards my car.

Emily stops me "Wait Spencer, you are in no state to drive." "Emily, I have to get to Toby!" I shouted. "We will give you a ride," Hanna said while pulling out her keys. Me, Aria, and Emily ride in the car with Hanna and Caleb drives in his car behind us.

We rushed through the hospital doors and ran down to the front desk. I stopped in front of the desk, making the lady at the counter jump. "Can I help you?" the lady asked. " .y" I was to shaken up I couldn't even speak. Emily puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and speaks for me. "Um were looking for our friend Toby Cavanaugh." The lady nodes and looks at her computer. "Mr. Cavanaugh was just put into surgery, so you all can wait over there until the doctor comes out." "Thankyou,' Emily said. Emily wraps her arm around me and leads me towards the waiting room along with everyone else.

Aria, Hanna, and Emily all took turns letting me lay my head on their shoulder, while we waited. Caleb was up running around the hospital trying to find me some coffee. An hour later Ezra showed up and sat with us. "What is going on with Andrew?" Aria asked. Ezra clears his throat "the police are taking him to jail and that's all I know." Without even caring her saw, Aria leaned her head on Ezra's shoulder. Caleb, finally came back with coffee for everyone. When he handed me my coffee I just stared at him. Emily took the cup for me and set it down on the table next to me.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Hanna asked. "He's been in surgery for almost two hours," Emily said. Aria looked at me and noticed how saw I look. She reached a crossed Emily and took my hand. I look up at Aria, when she squeezed my hand. Emily and Hanna both had an arm wrapped around me. Then Caleb reached over and took my other hand. I tried my best to smile at all of them for their small gestures, but I was to upset.

After we waited for another hour a doctor finally came out. "Toby Cavanaugh's family," the doctor called out. We all stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Is there a family member here?" the doctor asked. "I can only give information if there's family around," he said. We all look at each other, hoping one of us would think of a good lie. "I'm sorry, but we have to wait for a family member to get here." The doctor started walking away. "I'm his wife!" I blurted out. My friends all looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care.

The doctor eyes me suspiciously "your Mr. Cavanaugh's wife?" "That's right now hurry up and tell me about my husband before I sue you for being uncooperative!" I yelled. The doctor shook his head "okay okay, your husband just got out of surgery, They worked very hard to remove the bullet and the surgery went fine." "Is he going to be okay?" Hanna asked. The doctor nods "yes, we just moved him into the recovery room and he should be just fine." We all sigh in relief. "Can we see him?" I asked. "One visitor at a time," he said. My friends all gesture for me to go. A nurse showed me the way to Toby's room.

Toby was there laying sound asleep on his hospital bed. He looked so helpless just lying there. I sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand. "Toby I..." I start to say. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got shot, because of me. You can't die on me okay? So you better wake up soon, because I love you and I need you." I kiss the back of his hand and then held it up to my cheek. I closed my eyes and whispered "Please wake up."

**Toby's pov**

In my early childhood I remember my mother telling me something. She would put me on her knee and tell me. _Toby, one day you are going to meet a girl and I don't mean just any girl. I mean a girl that you're going to want to spend the rest of your life with. You're going to find that girl and one day you're going to marry her. In your life you'll find out that love is a beautiful scary thing. You have to promise me that no matter how hard love may seem, you will never give up. When you find the right girl I want you to promise me you're going to treat her right. I want you to promise me you will love her as long as you both shall live. I want you to promise me that you're going to marry that special girl someday. You'll know who that special girl is the moment you lay eyes on her._

That thought kept going through my head while I was in surgery. When I thought of my mother's speech about finding the right girl, I thought of Spencer. I remember the first time I saw Spencer. It was at back to school night. She was standing in the gym wearing a navy blue dress. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. When I saw her I just had to introduce myself. The moment she turned around, I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat and my heart stop.

While I was in surgery I kept thinking about Spencer. Every moment we've spent together, was running through my head. Our first talk, first touch, first flirt, first time, first kiss, first date, first I love you. I saw it all Spencer, standing outside my doorstep in the rain, after being hurt by Alex. Watching Spencer, almost get hurt by Andrew. Everyone finding out about us and giving Spencer, a hard time. Me getting shot and hearing Spencer scream. The last thing I remember seeing, before I closed my eyes, was Spencer standing over me. Before I closed my eyes I felt something in that moment. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I mumbled "marry me," and then closed my eyes.

The next thing I know I'm waking up to the sound of a machine beeping. I open my eyes and look around at the hospital room I'm in. There was something holding my hand. When I looked to see what it was. I saw Spencer sleeping with her head lying on my bedside. I don't know how long she's been here, but it must have been a long time.

"Spence," I mumbled. She moved her head a little, but didn't wake up. I smiled to myself and ran my fingers through her hair "Spencer." She mumbles something and then slowly lifts her head up. She smiles and sobs in relief once she sees I'm awake. "Oh thank god," she said while throwing her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She was now crying into my shoulder. "shush it's okay," I whisper, while rubbing her back. She sniffles and pulls away. She whips the tears away. "You could have died," she said. "But I didn't," I said. "I saw you; you were shot right in front of me. For a minute I thought." I stopped her, before she could continue. "Spence," I said while taking her head. "Don't you ever give up on me. I promise I will never leave you alone." She smiles and leans over to kiss me on the lips.

I move over, so Spencer can crawl into bed and lay next to me. I wrap one arm around her and allow my fingers to run though her hair. I kiss her forehead and said "I love you. You know that right?" She nods "yes, I love you too." "Spence, before I passed out I was trying to tell you something," I said. She looks up at me "what were you trying to say?" "I said Marry me." She looks at me. "I don't mean right now, I mean sometime. I want you to promise me that we will be together in the future. I want you to promise we will get married someday. Because one day I want to marry you and start a life with you and have baby's with you and I want us to grow old together. Promise me that one day we will get married someday." Spencer smiles and said "I promise." I smile and kiss her lovingly on the lips. We stayed like that for a while until air became necessary. Spencer and I fell asleep on the hospital bed wrapped in each other's arms. I smiled to myself thinking that one day I will make Spencer Hastings my wife.

**What did you all think of that chapter? Toby mumble "Mary me" How cute was that? And then they promised that they would get married someday.**

**There is one more chapter left and then the sequel! I won't write the sequel until I get back from vacation. This will be sometime next Monday or Tuesday. I am also going to be working on another fanfic. Next chapter I will post what the sequel will be about.**

**Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

(Spencer's pov)

A lot has happened to this school year. I fell in love with the most amazing guy. It all started with a spark when we met at back to school night. Then me getting a C on a paper and seducing Toby to change my grade. At first it was a mistake, but now that I look back. I realize we wouldn't be us if it weren't for that.

Toby and I fell in love and that is the best thing that's ever happened to me. With the support of my friends and my new friend Caleb, everything worked out. We went thought a few struggles with my parents, Andrew, and the whole school, but we got through it all. I'm proud of us for it. Senior year has been the craziest, scariest, best year of my life and now the time has finally come, graduation. Now the girls and I are in my room getting ready for graduation.

"Spencer," Hanna giggles while holding a short red dress. "You should wear this." "Hanna, that's not appropriate for graduation," I said. "Ugh who cares, will be wearing gown who's going to know?" Hanna asks. "Don't you want to look hot for Toby?" Aria asked. Hanna scuffles "if Spencer really wants to look good for Toby, she should show up to his classroom wearing nothing underneath her gown." The girls all laugh at Hanna's comment, but I just glared at her.

I held up a navy blue dress and said "I'm wearing this one." "Aw that's cute," Emily said. "This is the dress I was wearing when Toby and I first met," I said. "Oh wow I bet Toby couldn't keep his eyes off you," Aria said. "Or he was picturing you naked when he met you," Hanna said. Aria hands me a pair of heels and then curls my hair.

"I'm going to go talk to Toby before graduation starts," I said. "Oh going to do it one last time on his desk?" Hanna teases. I throw a pillow at her and glare at her. "Toby just got out of the hospital a week ago. The doctors said to take it east for a while." Hanna shrugs "so just take it easy." I glare at her again, before getting ready to go. I grab my car keys and say "you guys ready to go?" They all stand up and follow me down stairs.

When we got to school Caleb was waiting for us in the parking lot. I smiled at Hanna running into Caleb's arms and kissing him passionately. Once they pulled away Caleb turned to me. "Hey Spencer." "Hey Caleb." "How's Toby doing?" He asked. "He got out last week. Actually he should be here cleaning out his classroom. I'm just going to see him now." Caleb smirks "oh going for one last time on his desk?" "That's what I said!" Hanna adds. I glared at both of them, before walking inside.

I walk down the hall to Toby's classroom. When I got there he was inside cleaning up the room. I knock on the door and he looks up with a smile. "Spencer, come on in." I walk in and he meets me haft way. "How are you doing?" I asked. "I'm okay," he said. "I see your cleaning out your classroom. Are you going to miss teaching?" I asked. He nods "yeah, but I'm excited to start my career as a carpenter." "It's a new chapter in your life," I said. He smiles and takes my hands "no it's a new chapter in our lives."

I smiled and kissed him loving on the lips. He runs his hands down my body and whispers "I remember you wearing this dress." I smirk and say "do you?" "You looked so hot in it," he whispered while kissing my neck. "Looked?" I questioned. "You still do," he whispered, while kissing lower down my neck. I giggled "you know I have graduation in ten minutes." He sighed and pulled away "yes I know." "Will I see you in the crowed?" I asked. He smiled "I'll be cheering louder then anyone." "Good," I smiled and then walked out.

(Toby's pov)

I sat in silence as I watched all the seniors being called out. I clapped for them, but I clapped more for my friends. While the graduation ceremony was going on I kept thinking about the speech I have to make. I'm supposed to talk about being a teacher and wishing the seniors well in life. Which I plan on saying that, but I also have something else in mind. I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard them call Spencer's name. I smiled and cheered as I watched her walk across that stage to accept her diploma.

Once they called all the seniors, the principal made a short speech and then called me up to the stage. I walked up to the stage and stood in front of the podium. All eyes where on me and for the first time ever, I was nervous about what I'm about to say.

I clear my throat, before I speak. "Good afternoon students, teachers, and parents. As you all know this was my first year as a teacher and it's also my last. I loved teaching here and getting to know all my students, but there are other things I want to do. I wish all the seniors well and hope they have a wonderful life. May their futures be as good and bright as they are. Before I wrap this up I want to tell you all something. I've been holding it in for a long time and since I'm not a teacher anymore. I can finally say it in front of everyone." He takes a deep breath and then continues. "I'm in love with Spencer Hastings." Everyone gasps and looks between me and Spencer. When I looked at Spencer, she didn't look shocked or mad. In fact it look like she was smiling.

I look right at Spencer when I continued my speech. "Spencer, I know people are going to whisper, point, and stare at us. Their probably going to judge us, but that's just because they don't understand what true love feels like. I don't care what anyone has to say about us anymore. I love you Spencer, and I don't care who knows it.

From all the way across the room I could tell she was crying tears of joy. Spencer gets up from her seat and runs up on stage. Everyone gasped when she threw her arms around me and kissed me in front of everyone in the room.

(Spencer's pov)

Now the whole world knows about me and Toby, but I don't care. I actually feel better knowing we don't have to hide it anymore. We can go out in public and go on triple dates with our friends. Aria and Ezra were caught making out, so everyone knows about them. After the ceremony my mother walked up to me. I thought she was going to yell at me, but instead she hugged me. I smiled when she hugged me. She's never hugged me, at least not like this. Once we pulled away she smiled at me. "I am so proud of you. I know it's never seemed that way before, but really I am. And I support your relationship with Toby. I will never be 100% okay with it, but if he makes you happy then I say go for it." I smiled and hugged her "thanks mom." "I better go your fathers waiting for me," she said. "I guess dads not to happy about this." She's smiles sadly "no, but he'll get over it." "Thanks for coming mom." "Bye, don't stay out to late." "Okay." She smiles and then walks away.

Toby found me again and wrapped me in his arms. "Everything okay?" He asked. I smiled and leaned into him "yeah I think everything will be just fine." Toby smiled and pressed a loving kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him more furiously. With my friends, and having my mom on my side, and Toby. I have a feeling everything is going to work out fine. I don't know what the future holds. All that I know is I want Toby to be there by my side through it all.

**That was the last chapter! I hope you all liked it. **

**I still plan on writing the sequel Plan B. The sequel will take place three years later. Spencer and Toby are still together and are planning a life together. With new friends, surprises, and trouble. Spencer and Toby will stick through it all. **

**Please review! And if you haven't already please check out my new fanfic Temporary Home. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Alternate chapter!**

**This is an alternate chapter for Easy A. When I wrote Easy A it was only supposed to be a three-shot, but I was inspired by some friends to keep it going as a story. Anyway this is just a chapter about what would've happened next if I didn't write it as a full story. This does not change the story line in any way! If you don't remember what happened on the very first chapter then I suggest you go back and read it. This takes place after part 1.**

**Part-2**

**_Spencer needs help writing her paper. Mr. Cavanaugh offers his assistance. When she drops by his house for help things get a little heated between the two._**

**Spencer's pov**

I sat at my desk in my last class of the day, which just so happens to be my favorite class with my favorite teacher, Mr. Cavanaugh. I just sat there staring at him. He looks so hot today. Almost as hot as he was a month ago when we did it right there on his desk. I still remember that day perfectly. I came back to talk to him about changing my grade on my paper. He agreed to change my grade if I had sex with him, which I gladly accepted. Honestly I would have had sex with him even if he didn't change my grade. Now thanks to him I now have an A in this class. I wonder if I could get an A+ if it did some "extra credit."

I looked up at him while we took attendance and he too was looking at me. He's probably still picturing me on his desk letting him do me as he pleased. He forced himself to turn his eyes away from me as he stood up and began to speak.

"As you know there are only two weeks left for this school year, so that means finales are coming up."

The whole class groans. He chuckled and said "I know finales suck, but I'm going to make it easy for you all. Instead of a gigantic test you're going to write another paper. The topic of your paper is for you to write about what your plans are for after high school. If you're planning to go into the army or going to college and get a job that's what you would write about. You're papers are due by the end of this week."

The bell rings and everyone begins to exit the room. I waited for everyone to leave the room, before I walked up to talk with Mr. Cavanaugh.

"Hi," I said.

"Oh hello Spencer, what's up?" he sat up on his desk.

"I'm a little nervous about writing this paper. Do you think you could help me?"

He smiled, "you're not trying to seduce me again are you?"

I giggled and shook my head, "no not this time. I just need help with this paper."

He seemed disappointed about my response. Once again I could see the lust in his eyes. I tried not to smirk when I noticed.

"Alright I'll help you. Stop by my place after school."

I nodded, "okay I'll be there thank you Mr. Cavanaugh.  
Since I knew he was checking me out, I turned to walk out the door swinging my hips a little. I swore I heard him moan.

I turn around and put on a seductive smile as I spoke in a low voice, "have a nice night Mr. Cavanaugh."

**Toby's pov**

I watched as Spencer walked out of the classroom swinging her hips a little making me moan just looking at her. God I wish that I could do her again. Having sex with her was the best sex I've ever had. She gave me a seductive smile before walking out. I moaned again god, I want to have sex with her so bad. I remember our first time together and it was amazing. I can still feel her long legs wrapped around me.

I don't just want Spencer for sex I want her to be my girl. Maybe after she graduates we can be together. I can't hide my feelings for her anymore.

**Tuesday night**

I scrambled around my apartment trying to make my place look descent. I stopped in front of the mirror to fix up my hair. There was a knock on my door. I ran to open the door and grinned when I saw Spencer standing there. My smile faded when I took the time to check her out. Spence was dressed in a black blouse that showed off the right amount of cleavage. She had on a tight pencil skirt that stopped above her knees, revealing her sexy long legs.

I tried not to drool as I moved aside to let her in. She shrugged her bag off her shoulder and took a seat on the couch. She pulls out her notebook and pen to get herself set up.

"Should we get started?" she asked.

I was so busy checking her out I almost didn't hear her. I nodded and took a seat next to her. I tried not to sit too close to her otherwise I might end up touching her or kissing her.

She handed me her notebook, "this is what I got done so far."

She moved closer to me, so our legs were touching. I cleared my throat and tried to keep my distance.

"Um it's great, but it doesn't sound like Spencer."

"What do you mean it doesn't sound like Spencer?"

"This doesn't sound like you it sounds like your family's version of you."

She scooted closer to me, "maybe you should help me find the real me."

Once again I cleared my throat before speaking. "The Spencer I know is smart and she knows what she wants. Spencer doesn't get confused. She makes her own decisions."

She scooted even closer to me. "What else?"

"You're smart, nice, funny, sexy, kind…"

I paused when I realized what I just blurted out.

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "what did you say?"

I faked a cough, "um you're kind."

She gave me a look.

I sighed and said "okay, so what I called you sexy. What's the big deal?"

"Oh, so you think I'm sexy," she said with a smirk. "You must really like me."

"I like you as my student, but nothing more," I lied.

"Oh really? Then who was it that had sex with me on your desk? Don't tell me that was your twin," she teased.

"That was a month ago I barely remember it."

That was a total like. Of course I remember having sex with her it was like having sex with a goddess. Spencer smirked at me before standing up off the couch.

"You don't remember me straddling your waist like this?" she questioned while sitting on my lap with her legs wrapped around me.

"No," I said while trying not to moan.

"Or how my arms wrapped around your neck while my fingers ran through your hair like this?" she said while replicating it.

I tried really hard not to moan when I shook my head.

"Or when I kissed your neck like this," she said.

This time I could not stop myself from moaning as she left a trail of kisses down my neck. "Omg," I moaned when she started nibbling on my neck.

"Or when I touched you like this," she whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

She ran her hands all the way down my chest to my crotch. "Mm Spence," I moaned.

She giggled into my neck "and you don't remember moaning my name or me screaming out your name?"

She goes back to kissing my neck and then the side of my face until she reaches the corner of my lips. She stopped and allowed her lips to hover over mine. She brushed her lips over mine, but didn't press down. She let her lips hover over mine to tease me. I sat there waiting for her to kiss me, but she just stayed like that. I was starting to get impatient and I knew that's what she wanted. She starts it and then waits for me to finish it.

"Goddammit," I muttered then crashed my lips onto hers. She smiled into my mouth realizing that she got me right where she wants me.

She moaned as my tongue slipped into her mouth to tangle up with hers. Suddenly without any warning she stops kissing me and gets off my lap. She stands up and starts collecting her stuff.

W…What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think I'll go home," she said and smirked at me while pulling her bag over her shoulder.

I stand up, "wait you're leaving, but we were just getting busy."

She smirked again, "why do you care? It's not like you want to do anything with me anyway. I mean you don't even remember our last time together."

"Well can't you sit here and help me remember some more?"

She shook her head, "nah if you don't remember the last time then it probably wasn't great and if we did it again it would be horrible right?"

She turned her head back at me and smirked as she headed for the door.

"Spencer wait!" I called after her.

She opens the door part way, but I stomp up to her and close the door. I stood in front of the door with my arms crossed. She tried her best to glare at me, but she was really holding back a smirk.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, I really should be getting home."

I put my hands on her waist, "it's late maybe you should stay."

She shook her head, "I shouldn't. it's clear that you don't want me."

She said that even though she knows I do want her. I want her so bad!

"I do want you," I finally admitted.

"I'm not convince," she said and then tried to leave.

Once again I close the door and block her way. This time I grabbed her waist and pulled her against me.

"Having sex with you that one day has been the only thing that I could think about. Please stay." I whispered while kissing down her neck.

"Mr. Cava..." I stopped her. "Call me Toby."

"Toby, my parents are going to wonder where I am."

"I bet your parents aren't even home. Just stay one night please," I begged.

She was silently debating on staying or not. I pecked her on the lips. "Please," i whispered over and over again in between kisses.

"Fine," she finally gave in.

I crashed my lips onto hers and pick her up allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I started walking with her wrapped around me.

"What are you doing?" she breathed out.

I smirked and said "taking you to my bedroom."

She smiled and then reconnects her lips to mine as I carry her off to my room.

**The end**

**Like I said this was just an alternate chapter. I also have another alternate chapter, but i'll only post it if I get reviews telling me to. Thanks for readin!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another Alternate chapter This is part-3 Some people wanted me to post this, so I am for those who want it.**

**Spencer is now graduating high school, which means she won't have Mr. Cavanaugh for a teacher anymore. Toby will miss having Spencer in his class everyday. He also knows that Spencer was accepted to U-Pen. On the day of her graduation, Spencer goes back to Toby's classroom for one last time. Meanwhile Toby has to make a decision on wether he should tell Spencer how he feels or not. He knows that this maybe his last chance to be with Spencer. This part has a little more sexual tensions just to warn you.**

**Toby's pov**

I was grading papers during my lunch hour. Today is the last day of school, which is also the day that the seniors graduate. Since Spencer is a senior, she will be graduating too. That also means I won't be able to see her everyday. Spencer and I have screwed around a couple of times since our last time in my apartment. Early this week Spencer came into talk to me saying that what we're doing is wrong and that we should end it, to which I agreed. Then we ended up doing it on my desk for the 3rd time.

I knew it wasn't right, but I just can't help myself. Ever since I first laid eyes on her at the begging of the semester, I've been falling in love with her. I've been wanting to tell her how I feel, but haven't for many reasons. One I don't know if she feels the same way and two it wouldn't be right for a student to be in a relationship with her teacher. In a few hours she won't be my student anymore. Maybe tonight I can finally tell her how I feel.

I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I expected it to be Spencer, since she always stops by during lunch to flirt with me. To my disappointment it was just the principle, Mr. Hacket.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I set my pen down," no, not at all." (Just me daydreaming about my sexy student that I'm in love with.)

"Good I need to see you in my office right away, it's about one of your students."

My face turned pale when he said one of my students. Why does he want to talk to me about a student? What if he found out that I'm screwing one of my students?

I nod my head while getting up to follow him, "right away sir." We walked down to his office and when we got there my breath got caught in my throat. Spencer was sitting in one of the chairs. She looked stunned to see me too. This is it, Mr. Hackett knows everything. He knows that Spencer and I have been screwing around.

"Spencer if you would just wait there, I'll get to you in a minute." Mr. Hacket said.

Spencer replies with a silent nod.

Mr. Hacket gestures for me to sit down, "please have a seat, Mr. Cavanaugh." He folds his elbows on the table and continues. "A student here claims to have heard moaning and screaming coming from your classroom this week."

"Oh," I said, acting surprised.

He nodded," yes. Mr. Cavanaugh, I'm not accusing you of anything, but by law I most ask, are you sleeping with one of your students?"

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Spencer and she had her head down.

"No sir," I said.

"Are you sure, because a student claims to have heard you having sex with one of your students. They think the student you're sleeping with is, Aria Montgomery."

My eyes practically popped out of my head. I shake my head frantically," no sir. I can assure you that I'm not nor have I ever slept with Aria Montgomery or anyone else."

He eyes me suspiciously then nodes. "I believe you. It's probably some dumb senior playing a prank."

I nod in agreement," must be."

"Sorry for the trouble."

I stood up and said, "oh no problem sir. I better get back to grading."

He stopped me for a second," oh I forgot to mention that one of your students, Spencer Hastings has become valedictorian."

I face Spencer, but try not to look her in the eye," that's very good, congratulations Spencer."

She nodded and smiled politely," thank you, Mr. Cavanaugh."

I turned the handle then walked out the door. Once I was outside, I sighed in relief. That was close.

4 hours later

**Spencer's pov**

We have three hours until our graduation and right now my friends and I are getting ready.

"Wait you over heard the principle accuse Mr. Cavanaugh of sleeping with Aria?" Hanna asked.

I nodded," yes."

"Aria is sleeping with Mr. Fitz," Hanna said.

Emily and I look at Aria in shock. Her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Aria, you're sleeping with Mr. Fitz?"

Aria nodded," we met before school started. I didn't know he was my teacher until I saw him in class."

"Still Aria he's a teacher, you shouldn't be sleeping with your teacher it's wrong, right Spencer?" Emily turned her head towards me. Just then my face turned red as I looked down to avoid their gaze. "Spencer," Emily urged.

"I mean sure it's wrong, but if she didn't know who she was when they met and who are we to judge. I say Aria has the right to love whoever she wants," I said while patting Arias shoulder.

Aria smiles, "thanks Spencer."

"Okay Spencer, what's gotten into you? Last semester you would have attacked Aria for her self destructive behavior and now you're supporting it?" Emily said.

"It's her life Emily! She has the right to be with who she wants!" I yelled and then walked out.

I ignored my friends calling for me and got into my car. I drove to the school hoping Mr. Cavanaugh, would still be here. Graduation will take place here, the doors are unlocked. I walked inside and made my way down the empty hallways until I reached Toby's classroom. I looked through the window and there he was cleaning out his teachers desk and taking down his posters. He was already dressed up in a suit and tie and oh my god, he looks handsome. I knocked on his door and he looked up before answering.

**Toby's pov**

I was cleaning out my classroom for the end of the school year, when there was a knock on my door. I looked up and saw Spencer's tiny frame figure standing outside. I set down my stuff and walked over to answer the door. When I opened the door, I caught sight of her wearing a navy blue dress with blue high heels and a blue wrap to match the dress. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Spencer."

"Hey, can we talk?"

I nodded and gestured for her to come inside. I closed the door behind us and locked it. "What are you doing here? Graduation doesn't start for another hour an a half."

"I wanted to get here early enough to talk to you."

"Oh okay, let's talk," I said while sitting up on my desk.

"Did you hear I got into U-Pen?" She asked.

I nodded, "yes I did, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to live on campus or at home?"

"I'm going to live on campus. Anything to get away from my family." She stepped closer," honestly I don't think I would've gotten in if it weren't for your recommendation letter."

I smiled," well you're an amazing student."

"This letter wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I let you do me whenever you please, would it?" She teased.

I smiled again, "actually no, even if we never slept together I would still write about how amazing you are."

She raised her eyebrow," I'm amazing?"

"Actually your the best. You're smart, funny, you know who you want to be, you're nice to everyone, and everything about you is amazing."

"You're not fooling anyone Toby, you just like me for my legs," she teased.

I chuckled," nah your sexy legs are just a bonus."

She laughed, "oh nice bonus."

I stood up, so we were now eye level. She looked up into my crystal blue eyes. I shivered at the feeling of her hot breath on my neck. "I'm going to miss you, Mr. Cavanaugh." Her hand reached up to caress my face.

I took a deep breath and tried not to let myself cry in front of her. "I'm going to miss you too."

She caressed my face more as we both started leaning in. I lifted my hand to caress her cheek, moving her head to bring her closer to me. Both of our hands were located somewhere on each other's body. Then finally our lips met in a fiery, but passionate kiss.

I kissed her harder as I moved her until her back was pressed against my desk. She moaned when I slipped my tongue into her mouth and moved my hands down to her waist. The moment was getting heated. We are both in need of each other. I quickly removed the wrap and drop it to the floor. Her hands worked quick to remove my suit and tie. She slowly moves her hands down my chest and then unbuttons my shirt. Finally she unhooked all of the buttons and slipped my shirt of my shoulders.

**Spencer's pov**

Once I got his shirt off, I got a glimpse of those sexy abs that I'm always thinking about. I run my hands down his chest all the way to his belt. I stopped there and looked up at him. When I looked into his eyes I didn't just see lust, I saw love. He looks me intensely in the eye before skimming the back of my dress with his hands then slowly unzips it. The feeling of his knuckles touching my bare back, made me shiver. He kissed the right side of my neck all the way down to my shoulder as he finally managed to slip the dress of my body. Next his pants and boxers were removed along with my bra and panties.

Next he lifted my up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, then he sets me down on his desk. He stops kissing me and looks me in the eyes while he pushed inside of me. We both moaned at the contact. He pressed his lips back to mine and began slowly thrusting inside of me.

I moaned and groaned into his mouth at the feeling of him. He is so good at this. I'm going to miss having this amazing sex. He stops kissing my lips and moves his lips down my neck.

"Mr. Cavanaugh," I moaned.

"I've told you multiple times," he breathed out in between thrusts. "Call me Toby."

"Toby, please make this memorable. Don't let me forget. Give me something to remember you by," I said in between breaths.

I screamed out when he picked me up off his desk and started moving faster. I could feel him sucking and nibbling on my neck. Yeah I defiantly won't forget this.

**Toby's pov**

"Spence," I moaned at the feeling of her lips traveling down my neck, to my shoulder. I picked her up and started moving inside of her faster. I'm hoping that this won't be the last time we see each other, but if it is I plan on making this memorable for her as it will be for me. We went at it for awhile, but eventually we moved apart.

We both got dressed quickly before anyone walked in and since graduation starts in twenty minutes. After she fixed her hair she turned to look at me.

"How do I look?"

I looked her up and down then smirked," hot."

She gives me a little frown," that's not what I meant, but thank you."

I took her by the shoulders and kissed her softly," you look beautiful."

She smiled and blushed," thank you."

She caressed my cheek one last time before walking towards the door.

This is it, my last chance. I'm going to have to tell her how I feel and once I do there's no turning back.

I took a deep breath and said," I love you."

She stopped once her hand was on the doorknob. She turned around and quickly moves back over to me. She jumps into my arms as we go in for another passionate kiss. Much like the one we shared before.

She sniffled as she slowly pulled away," I love you too."

I whipped the tear that was dreaming down her face.

"Call me tomorrow?" She asked.

I nodded," of course."

I caressed her face then pecked her on the lips one last time, before watching her turn around and walk out the door.


End file.
